Awakening
by Stardust95
Summary: Sequal to Falling in the night...As old and new faces come this promises to be one hell of a story!ShunxOC OCxOC
1. Intro

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

_I still can't believe that we said goodbye to our bakugan_

_But after battling with us to safe Earth_

_Drago still had to unite the bakugan's spilttered homeworld_

_And the only way to do that was to become the new core of New Vestroia himself_

_With the six realms now reunited our firends could return to the world of the bakugan_

_But shortly Aelita Abernathy started to fade away as minus power had completely left the Earth and no minus beings could exist._

_Transporting herself to a new world to safe herself from disappearing completely_

_She was confirmed as dead a few weeks later as so many had gone missing and she was on the list of the dead._

_But she's just living a life day after day..._


	2. New Adventure

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter One:New Adventure

_The last three years have been tough even though Aelita's not here anymore but accepting that she'll never come back has been hard on all of us espesically Jesse,Alicia and Amy._

_Jesse on one hand loved her a lot and they finally got together when we were trying to save Earth from Naga._

_Alicia was Aelita's best friend and they travelled together for a year and bonded a lot and Aelita did free her from the doom dimension._

_Amy though was family and their parents are dead and they were always there for each other their whole lives._

_But part of my soul is gone now because she's gone..._

_I live with Amy now and Amy is my legal guardian now so I have a home now._

_No romance as thus far but that will change soon!_

"So what's the story so far?"Eatos asked.

_Eatos was my new Haos bakugan she was very human like except she had white angel wings like Lars Lion_

_My bakugan  
_

"Well,where do I start?"I said.

_Vestroia had been taken capative by the Vestals and a few of the original brawlers and me had joined the bakugan battle brawlers resistance so we could free the bakugan all we had to do was destroy the three dimension controllers...sounds easy but it's anything but!_

_Though I had faced one of the members of the Vexos before and won they certainly like the bakugan battle brawlers if we were evil!_

_Although I wasn't so crazy about the whole bakugan thing again as of what happened the last time we got involved over our necks...it was like I didn't want get too involved like three years ago but I forgot completely about who I was._

_I remember the feeling the time I went to Vestroia through that portal...it was like the answers of the whole world were there but something told me to stay away those answers were not for me to know but I got sucked in anyway._

Dan kept on waking everyone up because of having nightmares seeing that he lost to Gus and according to Baron very badly so when I checked out of my window I saw Drago,Dan and Marucho and Baron were outside training.

"I can't believe those lot."I said."If anyone finds us now,I'll kill him."

"Never thought I'd heard you say that."Eatos said."Better save your energy."

"I should but I don't sleep."I replied.

"So you do care?"Eatos asked.

"I'm not gonna answer that."I replied.

"Pretend you don't care."Eatos said.

The next day we were all gathered in the main room for a plan.

"If we follow this valley we should be able to get to the city underdected."Ace said pointing on the map.

"I can have us there by sundown."Baron said."Pedal to the metal!"

"So we're actually going into enemy terrtiory?"Marucho asked.

"About time we started to destroy those Vestal diminisonal controllers."Dan said."Oh,man the Vexos are gonna freak!"

"Dan,stay focused."Drago replied.

"Yeah,it's never that easy."I said.

"Hold on,I have something else to discuss."Mira mentioned

But Dan looked seriously seized up.

"Something wrong?"Drago asked.

"I gotta go."Dan answered.

"Too much information."Drago sighed.

"When you gotta go,you've gotta go."Dan said rushing for the bathroom.

I just out my hand on my head in annoyed seriously not something I need to hear.

Mira wanted to find her missing her brother so badly that it was getting on Ace's nerves.

"Are you serious,you want to postpone saving the bakugan to go on some wild goose chase?"Ace asked sarcastically.

"My brother will be a big help if we can find him."Mira answered.

"Just let it go!"Ace replied."We're supposed to be freeing the bakugan."

"That's what I am doing."Mira said.

"Okay,lets just take a deep breath here."Marucho said wanting to calm them down.

"Forget it Marucho when these two start,they can go on for hours."Baron replied.

"Yeah,who needs Dan and Runo when you have these two."I said.

"Give me a break,I want to make a little detour,that's all."Mira said.

"No way,it's pointless."Ace replied.

"Will you two shut up?"I asked having had enough."Look over there."

"What's that?"Mira asked.

"Must be Drago."Baron answered.

"I hope he's not battling Gus."Ace said.

"He needs us."Mira said.

We ran right near the battle when we saw something appear in the sky.

"What is that?"Mira asked.

"No way,it's him."Dan answered."Yes,it's Shun!"

Finally with those together they are one heck of a team.

"It's you,Shun."Marucho said.

"You mean Shun Kazami."Baron said.

"So how it's going,Dan?"Shun asked.

"Okay,except a problem named Spectra."Dan answered.

"I can't wait to meet him."Shun replied."Why don't we show him how this is done?"

"Sounds good to me,partner."Dan answered."Hey,Spectra time to get this party started!"

Gus was defeated by Shun so it was between Dan and Spectra.

"To think you were once the perfect dragonoid,now you're no better than that Tigrerra I crushed."Helios said.

"What!You were the one who took Tigrerra!?"Drago asked sounding so angry.

"That's right and Tigrerra cried for mercy just like you will."Helios answered.

"You will pay for that!"Drago shouted.

"Drago,what's wrong?"Dan asked with his card starting to glow."Is he telling me to use this card?"

"Magificent!"Spectra shouted."Come on,don't hold back...show me everything you've got."

"Ability activate,strike dragon."Dan shouted.

That defeated Helios and Spectra.

"Good work,Helios let's go Gus."Spectra said.

"Right away,Master Spectra."Gus replied.

"Come back anytime and we'll give you a free lesson in battle brawling."Dan shouted.

After that we were back on the move to the city.

"So where have you been,man?"Dan asked."You just disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"It was really weird."Shun answered."I was up in the mountains by myself working on my ninja skills when a crack in diminsions appeared in front of me,I was sucked into it and the next thing I knew I was here,wherever here was."

"It's hard to say for sure but maybe when we Vestals arrived in new Vestroia it created a distubance in the diminisions."Mira said.

"That makes sense and it would explain why we couldn't get through to you on Earth."Dan replied.

"Then pretty soon after that I met Ingram."Shun continued."Ingram told me about Vexos and then I vowed to free the bakugan."

"Hey,Shun...was that you who helped me and Elfin when I battled against Mylene?"Marucho asked.

"Yep."I answered.

"I hoped that was my brother."Mira said.

"You have to face it Mira,you'll see your brother when he wants to be seen and not before."Ace replied

"But Shun why did you disappear?Why didn't you just show yourself after the battle and then come join us?"Dan asked.

"Sorry,Dan.I had to get back to something extremely important."Shun answered.

"We're almost there...Alpha City,New Vestroia."Baron said.

"Hey,just where I was heading.I'm going to break in and find Skyress."Shun answered.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**One night leads to something big for Jaden  
**_

_**And the next day leads to Alpha City**_

_**Where Jaden learns something major!**_

_**Chapter Two:Surprises  
**_


	3. Surprises

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Two:Surprises

_We had one night to ourselves before Alpha City and I wasn't at all great as I had some bad feeling in my gut that wouldn't go away..._

_I skipped the meal too...I'm still not fully human yet so I can't sleep or eat yet I swear if I said that to people they would think I was either a vampire or anorexic._

_I ended up sharing my room with Shun as well which made me feel a little weird...I haven't told anyone yet but I have a bit of a crush on him!_

I looked at my outfit in the mirror which consisted of a top which covered half of my chest and a really short black shorts and black fingerless gloves with black boots to match.

"It seems everything I have is black."I said.

I went to take a very long shower that the room was like sauna by the time I got and I just got changed but my hair was still wet and I was drying it with a towel while I was walking to my room.

"Hey."I said sitting on my bed.

"Hi have a nice shower?"Shun asked.

"First decent one I've had in a while."I answered putting the towel on a chair."Still didn't help though."

"With what?"Shun asked.

"Just a bad feeling."I answered.

"Tell me then."Shun replied.

"It's just that this feels like three years ago all over again."I said."Do you know what it felt like to watch Aelita fade away right before my eyes?I didn't have a choice then I thought it was only way to save her. It was the only choice I had,it was the only thing I could do..I gave in...I accepted...I believed...I allowed it to be true.I thought I could go through with it without ever doubting myself but I--it hurt so much."

_"Forgive me."_

"Everyone was so happy."I continued._"Great job,you did it,you saved us all."_and I know that I was smiling too but now when I look back...the people who should be here aren't,the ones who should be smiling with me aren't here."

_"You had no choice."_

"I had no choice."I repeated."It was always I had no choice those were my magic words,I repeat them to myself again and again but you know the magic never worked the only thing I'm filled with is regret."

_"Jaden,I'm sorry."_

"No,I don't want this anymore."I said."I don't want friends to die or fade away,I don't want battles where we have to lose in order to win."

_I felt like that for 3 years now and I've never told anyone and they had become worse to handle since this whole Vestal thing started._

* * *

The next day

I woke up in bed with the water from my hair completely on the matress and when I turned my head I saw that Shun was lying right next to me which freaked me out completely and I realised that I only had my bra on and the shorts and Shun was topless as well.

"This is weird."I whispered still in shock."What the hell happened?"

The door opened and I knew this wouldn't be pretty.

"What are you guys--Whoa!"Dan said walking in on us.

"What happened here?"Mira asked.

"Oh,this is not good."I answered."But I can explain...okay,I really can't."

Shun started to wake up and his eyes started to widen when he realised what was going on in the room.

"Get changed and meet in the main room."Mira ordered.

They all left the room and I got out of bed to sit on the other one.

"What happened?"Shun asked.

"I don't even remember."I answered."Do you?"

"No."Shun replied.

I went to the mirror and saw a lovebite on my neck.

"What happened last night?"I said.

When we finally regained our composure we went into the main room where it looked like I was going to be executed from the others.

"So what happened?"Marucho asked.

"We don't remember."I answered for both of us.

_Unless my powers are acting up I pretty much doubt that theory I haven't got an idea!_

"We're at Alpha City now."Baron mentioned.

"We'll get back to this later."Mira said.

I took a sigh of relief when she said that because that would have been some weird conversation especially with what they walked in on.

"Finally,there it is."Dan said.

"Alpha City,New Vestroia!Here we come!"Marucho shouted in joy.

"Okay,follow me."Shun said.

Shun lead us to a duct nearby.

"This duct leads underground and comes up inside the city."Shun explained.

"This way we can go into the city under detected."Dan said.

"How did you find this,Shun?"Marucho asked.

"I've been casing the area for a couple of days."Shun answered.

"Nice work,man!It's great to have you on the team!"Dan shouted.

"Let's go."Shun replied.

Shun managed to jump down in perfect style.

"Only a ninja could do that."I said.

_But earlier was still fresh in my mind which gave chills and hots as well._

"Whoa,that's serious ninja action!"Baron shouted."Now it's my turn."

Lets say that Baron didn't jump down as great.

"I don't think he's got the ninja thing down quite yet."Marucho said.

"Like I said."I replied.

"Don't you think we should follow them?"Drago asked.

"Right."Dan answered.

With all of us down we spent a lot of time getting out of the tunnels and we nearly got run over by cars as well.

"Whoa,looks like we got here in the middle of rush hour."Marucho said.

"How about a little warning next time(?)"Dan asked.

"Sorry,dude...check it out."Shun answered.

The city looked the same from when I was last here but it was crazy with those tournaments advertisments.

"It wasn't what I was expecting."Dan said.

"I know what you mean,Dan."Marucho replied.

"I thought a city of Vestals would look more evil-like,you know."Dan said.

"I know but everyone looks like us."Marucho said."It doesn't make sense,how come they don't understand about the bakugan."

I had something to do because I need something that I left here the last time so I went to a nearby private store.

"Hey,anyone here?"I asked.

Then this guy approached me.

"What can I do for you,miss?"He asked.

"I want to see the owner."I answered.

"He's busy."He said.

"I doubt he'll want to mess with this girl."I said making my eyes a bit brighter

"Now,I know who you are."He replied."I'll get him."

I went to pick up my motorbike which was dyed red and black and could very fast which made it very nice.

"Hey,guys."I said.

"Since when can you drive a motorbike?"Dan asked.

"Since I was sixteen."I answered."I got it from a friend of mine that's why I left you...so what's up?"

It took a short while to explain the whole story so Mira basically snuck off to this lab and we had to find her.

"You guys take that cab,I'll follow you on my bike."I said.

But for some reason they went on the rocket boost.

"Talk about the need for speed!"I shouted pushing the button for the bike's rocket boost.

I loved riding this fast but it had consequences seeing that stoping was rather difficult and when we did get to Mira,the car completely crashed whilst I managed to land perfectly.

"Guys,you're here."Mira said.

Yeah,but for us not in one piece.

"Just in time,now you can lose in front of an audience."Lync said.

"Lync,you again."Dan said.

"Oh,I'm full of surprises."Lync replied."Gate card open!Check this,bakugan brawl...Ventus Altair stand!"

"What is that thing!?"Dan asked.

"It's a cybernetic bakugan unfortunately my father created it."Mira answered.

"No way."Marucho said.

"Your Dad created his own bakugan."Dan replied.

"Oh,don't sound so surprised...vestal science can do anything and Altair is living proof."Lync said.

"Dream on,there's no way that can handle a real bakugan."Dan replied."Ready,Drago?"

"Ready."Drago answered.

"Wait Dan,this is my mess to clean up."Mira said.

"But Mira--"Dan replied.

"That's an order,Dan.I have to do this."Mira said.

"Maybe she's right,after all it was her father that did all this,keep it in the family."Marucho replied.

"Understand?"Mira asked.

"Okay,he's yours...just be careful."Dan answered.

That mechinal excuse for a bakugan wasn't doing well at all against Mira's bakugan until they Altair got a bit upgraded.

"Do it,Lync!Destroy them both!" shouted.

What,she's your own daughter!

"Spinal saucer plus thunder fire!"Lync said.

Altair power rose to 1300 Gs

"Look at that power level,amazing."Baron said.

"This looks bad."Dan said.

"Mira,get down!"Ace shouted.

That attack blasted the ceiling instead and collapsed turning back into a ball.

"I guess the power was too much."I said.

"Oh,well big deal it's just another broken bakugan,you got lucky."Lync said.

"You don't care?"Dan asked.

"Why soon...Dr Clay will perfect it."Lync answered."So don't sweat it,I'll finish this next time we get together."

Lync took off after that.

"Take your broken toy and go home."Dan shouted.

"Father,what's wrong with you!"Mira shouted.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**The others run into a familiar face**_

_**And a shocker horror is discovered**_

_**With a betrayal as well for Jesse and Jaden.**_

_**Chapter Three:Friend or Foe?**_

_**Be there it's one you definately can't miss  
**_


	4. Friend or Foe?

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Three:Friend or Foe?

_We were all on our way to the tournament but then we stopped by this biker girl wearing a sleeveless light blue vest and a white tank top and wore long white fingerless gloves and a light blue mini skirt_.

"Who are you?"Jesse asked.

_Jesse was also part of the resistance along with the rest of us having been sucked through those portals too._

She took off her helmet and let her red hair loose.

"Aelita."I realized."It is you."

"So what brings you to Vestroia?"Jesse asked.

Aelita just got off her bike without giving us a response.

"Don't we get a hi?What's with the silent treatment?"I asked.

"I'm not Aelita at least not the Aelita you know."Aelita answered.

"What?"Jesse replied.

"You heard me."Aelita said.

"Look,you better start talking."Jesse replied.

"Or else what?"Lync asked."What's the matter,Jesse did your little reunion with Aelita not go as well as you expected it to?What about you,Aelita why are you keeping these guys all for yourself share the fun with us?"

"Keep out of it,you geeks are mine."Aelita responded.

"Geeks?But we're your friends,Lite."Jesse said."Please,Aelita tell me this is all a joke you're on our side,remember."

"Great,Aelita totally sold us out."Dan said.

"No,Aelita would never do that."Marucho said.

"Time for you to explain yourself."Shun replied.

"I was never a part of your little playgroup and now I'm gonna break you apart one by one."Aelita said putting on her gaunlet."And Jesse I'm starting with you."

"Fine."Jesse replied.

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

"It's payback time and it all starts now."Aelita said."And to think I was once pathetic enough to call you my friend but now I know the truth you were holding me back from achieving true power so say hello to my real friend...gate card set,Sealed Fate!"

"No,not this."I said.

_Sealed Fate was a card that Dreadscythe used to bring out Aelita's dark side and now her evil side had come full force_.

The Sealed Fate card trapped the people brawling in a seal.

"If you're scared now just wait until you lose."Aelita said.

"Wake up,Aelita."Jesse replied."This card is nothing but bad news it's messing up your head!Don't you remember everything we've been through together just ditch that freaky card and things can be the way they used to be."

_I could feel the evil around Aelita like an aura._

"Aelita."Jesse said knowing the true depth of the situation.

"It's exactly as I feared that card controls her."I said."This must end."

"Or who knows what will happen."Mira said.

"Nothing will because he'll win."Dan replied.

"Lite,let's talk there's gotta be another way to settle this."Jesse said.

"Sorry,Jess."Aelita replied.

_"Bakugan brawl,Neos stand."_

"As long as my card is in play Neos falls under it's control giving her 500 extra points."Aelita explained.

"Come on,Lite."Jesse said."Someone's gonna get hurt!"

"Yeah,that's the point."Aelita replied.

"No,I can't,I won't!Look,Aelita I'm not gonna lose you again."Jesse shouted."We have to stop this battle now!"

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Aelita's become completely relentless and her reason for joining the Vexos is revealed.**_

_**But Jesse doesn't want to battle her **_

_**Whilst Jaden comes to grips with Aelita's betrayal.**_

_**Chapter Four:3 Years  
**_


	5. 3 Years

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Four:3 Years

"I have Neos and one big seal and we all agree you're in over your head."Aelita said.

"She's backed Jesse into a corner."I said.

"Ability activate,Trident of doom."Jesse said.

"Counter-ability activate,Cosmic formation."Aelita said."That repels your attack."

"Aelita didn't have that card 3 years ago."Dan replied.

"You're right,she's been through a lot of changes since the last time we saw her."I replied."Including stronger cards."

"Look,Lite.I don't what spell this card has you under but you gotta wake up."Jesse said.

"What spell?This card couldn't control anything."Aelita replied."I was sick of my life so I chose to change it."

"No way."I responded.

"But why?"Marucho asked.

"You guys wouldn't understand you haven't been an outsider for three years all alone."Aelita said.

_"This game is all I have now and after Vestal came to Vestroia I battled chump after chump to improve my skills...even though I won all of them I didn't feel any stronger as a brawler instead I felt worse and wasn't making a name for myself."_

_"Not long after that some nightmares started every night it was the same.I was weak and no-one was there to help me,I was at the end of my rope...lost...lonely...pathetic and my so-called friends were nowhere to be found."_

_"After Valon I didn't know it at the time was one of the Vexos challenged me and after he defeated me he understood me and showed me that I shouldn't expect my friends to rescue me and I took his hand to help me find true power."_

"That was the smartest decision of my life."Aelita said."I stopped whining like a loser and started taking control."

"I didn't know you felt that way."Jesse replied."Why didn't you just teleport back to us and why didn't you tell us you were so unhappy,we could have helped you,Lite."

"Save it,I don't need your help all I need is power and I'm about to unleash all of it on you."Aelita replied."Lucky for you,it's your move or I would crush you now!"

"Aelita's got all her life points and Jesse is down to his last few."Dan said.

"Isn't there anything he can do,Jaden?"Mira asked.

"No unless Jesse can bring down that seal."I answered."That card has given her an evil energy which brought out her evil side."

I could see that Jesse was about to give up.

"Don't give up."I said."Jesse right now Aelita's dark side has taken complete control of her you just need to remind her of what's right and who she is."

"Right,now I'm not holding back."Jesse replied."Time to show what true battling is all about,Lite."

"He has one more chance to turn this around."Marucho said.

_"Bakugan brawl,Zenon stand."_

_Beneath that outfit and nasty attitude is our friend and I think only Jesse can bring her back._

"Ability activate,silent edge."Jesse said.

Silent Edge halfed Neos power by half bring it down to 450 and let Zenon deliver the blow which caused Aelita's life guage to go down a lot.

"We're almost even."Jesse replied.

"Can't lose."Aelita said.

"Aelita,you okay?"Jesse asked.

"I have to win."Aelita answered.

"Oh,she's lost it."Lync said.

Valon suddenly jumped down from the higher building and grabbed Aelita just as she passed out.

"Jesse,you alright?"I asked.

"I'm fine."Jesse answered.

Jesse started to sit up.

"Where's Aelita?"Jesse asked."Those punks take her?"

"I guess so."I answered.

"I was so close."Jesse said."I'll get you back,Aelita!How could I let them take Aelita away?"

"It's not your fault."I replied.

"She's gone,I failed."Jesse said.

"Face it,she turned her back on us and joined up with the bad guys."Dan replied."Whatever happens to her now is her own fault."

"Take it easy,Dan."Marucho said."Jesse must have enough on his mind now."

"He's got to face facts!Aelita wasn't playing a friendly game she was out to get him."Dan said.

"Dan,that's enough."I replied.

"I'm just being honest."Dan said.

"It's alright,Jesse."I said."We'll rescue Aelita."

"Thanks,J."Jesse said.

_How did it come to this  
After all we been through  
Two of a pair now on opposite sides  
From the very start with honor we dueled  
We watched each other's back  
And we battled with pride_

_We're closer than ever  
Now we're have to fight each other_

_It's been you and me  
Hanging out playing games  
Didn't ever think it would get this hard  
Time's running out  
And there's so much at stake  
Everything riding on the turn of a card_

_We'll show them what we're made of  
As we fight for the ones we love  
_

_I don't wanna give up  
But I will never give in  
Don't wanna duel with my very best friend  
We're an equal match  
And we win every play  
_

_With so much at stake  
I just can't walk away  
Though I need a victory  
You always meant the world to me  
And that's one thing that will never change_

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**The tournament starts **_

_**And the plan begins**_

_**Chapter Five:Alpha City  
**_


	6. Alpha City

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Five:Alpha City

"This is killing me."Dan said."I should be out there brawling.I can't bare to watch this."

"Stay focused,Dan."Drago said."You're important to the plan."

"Why do they get all the fun(?)"Dan replied.

"Master Dan,look."Baron said.

The diminision controller was absorbing the power that came from the brawl.

"Unbelieveable."Dan said.

"The diminsion controller."Baron said.

"The key to our mission."Mira replied.

_The plan was for two of us to brawl in tournament to build up the power of the controller whilst the rest of us snuck in to turn off the transmitter so the power becomes too much and the controller implodes._

_Ace and Shun got the battle which Dan did not like at all seeing that we had to draw numbers to decide._

"I lost the draw."Dan said."But those two are one odd match-up."

"I agree."Drago said.

Ace and Shun could brawl really great but unfortunately those two don't get on as good as they battle which made me nervous even though they won this brawl.

I saw Jesse's face and I could tell he was still thinking about Aelita...

_"I was sick of my life so I chose to change it."_

_"I told you the Aelita you knew is gone."_

_I don't think we ever realised Aelita was so unhappy I mean I knew she wanted to be the best she could be but to as far to join a plot which enslaves all of the bakugan!  
_

"Those two guys they're making me nervous."Mira said.

"Shun and Ace are like fire and ice."Baron replied."You know,their fighting styles are different."

"Personally,I think they're both hotheads."I replied.

"This is driving me completely crazy!"Dan shouted."Let me trade places with them,they can destroy the controller."

"Dan,will you stop moaning?Everyone will know what we're up to."I said.

"Great,Marucho is up next."Mira mentioned.

Marucho was up to get us in by losing the battle and the bakugan he summoned...

"Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand...aquas wantu."Marucho said.

That bakugan was a bunny and it was cute.

"Gimme a break."I said.

Anyway that Wantu had a plan of it's own and that plan made it really and I mean REALLY big.

"So that what they mean when you're getting big headed."I said.

Because of it's big head,it had no balance which caused to fall over so that got Marucho disqualified.

"That's got to hurt."Dan said.

"You can say that again."Baron replied.

Baron got us inside the arena and Marucho got rid of the guards.

"Coast is clear,everybody."Marucho said.

"That was an amazing performance in the arena,Marucho."Dan replied."Thanks for getting us inside,Baron.I definitely owe you one."

"I hacked into their systems and downloaded the floor plans."Baron explained.

"We must stay focused."Drago said.

We heard the crowd start the cheer.

"Lets get going."Dan said.

When we got to a certain area there was a lot of security there.

"There are more guards than expected."Drago said.

"Whenever the Vexos show up,security is super tight."Baron explained.

"Should we turn back?"Elfin asked.

"No,we can't stop now."Marucho answered.

"This is our chance."Dan said.

"Hey,what are you doing here?"Someone asked."How did you get in here?"

"Authorisied personel only,show us your ID Cards."The Guard said.

"We lost our ID Cards."Baron lied.

"Yeah,we left them in our other pants."Marucho lied sounding paniked.

This is not gonna be good.

"Please,tell the Vexos that their number one fans are here."Mira lied sounding like a fan girl."Come on they're really here,you guys!Do you think they'll give us a autograph or maybe they'll sign my jacket?"

Mire dragged Dan and Baron away whilst me and Marucho followed until we were out of sight so we could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Quick thinking,Mira."I said.

"You're such a fan girl."Dan teased."Vexos totally rock!"

"Very funny."Mira answered annoyed.

We heard the Vexos arrive.

"Did you hear the fans go crazy when they said my name?"Shadow asked.

"Don't care,moron."Aelita said.

"Whatever,we can leave the challengers to Lync and Volt.I'm heading back to Beta City."Mylene answered.

"Maybe I'll keep you company."Shadow replied following her.

"Aelita..."Jesse said under his breath.

"The Vexos."Dan said.

"Stay cool,Dan."Mira replied.

"Do you have anything to report?"Gus asked.

"Nothing,a few of your fans snuck backstage."A Guard answered.

"Really,what fans?"Spectra asked.

"Do you want me to check on it?"Gus asked.

"Don't bother,it's nothing."Spectra answered.

"So Spectra's here,I can't pass up that opportunity.I gotta battle him."Dan said.

Baron grabbed before Dan could something he would regret so we had to move fast.

"Way to go,Dan."Baron said.

"If we get caught it's over and I for one do not want to get caught."Marucho replied.

"Okay,I'm sorry."Dan said.

We stopped running when we heard the crowd roar.

"I hope that's good cheering."Dan said.

"Look,I say it's bad cheering."Marucho replied with a device showing the battle.

"What are those guys doing?"Dan asked."Stop stalling and start brawling!"

"Come on,guys."I said.

_"Just give up,you guys are over!"Andyl said._

_"But don't feel bad,you fashion rejects aren't worthy of fighting the Vexos!"Vanessa said."We'll become the new members of the Vexos."_

_"Then we'll become the newest superstars of New Vestroia."Andy said._

Get a life,will you(?)

_"Got it all figured out,huh(?)It's a little early for a victory parade cos you're about to lose."Ace replied._

_"I hear a bug buzzing."Andy said._

_"Let's squash it."Vanessa said._

_"I don't think so,ladies."Shun replied."We don't have time to waste on wannabe bakugan stars,we have a job to do."_

_"We hate to burst your bubble..."Ace said._

_"But the winners are us."They said._

_"We finally agree on something."Ace said._

Hallelujah!

_"Gate card set!"Shun said."Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand,Ingram!"_

_"They're asking for it."Andy said._

_"They sure are."Vanessa replied._

_"I'll create a distraction and then you can take them down."Shun said._

_"You mean we have an actual plan this time?"Ace asked sarcastically."Okay,bakugan brawl,Percival stand!"_

_"Ability activate,power eraser."Andy shouted."Power eraser reduces power by 300 it's another one of Anchorman's special abilities,you can give up anytime now."_

_"As if."Shun replied."Ability activate,ventus reactor that will raise the power level and now ability activate shadow echo!"_

_"Where did she go?"Andy asked._

_"She just disappeared."Vanessa said._

"Shadow echo reduces power by 200,it's a special ability only Ingram can use."Marucho explained.

"This battle isn't over yet."Baron said.

_Ingram came from behind and grabbed Anchorsaw._

_"Hey,Anchorsaw wake up and pay attention."Andy shouted._

_"Ability activate,flash mode."Vannesa said._

_"Flash mode takes out Hammersaw's power eraser,Percival is free."The announcer said."The Dark Angels are beating themselves."_

_"What's with you,Vanessa?"Andy asked._

_"Be quiet!"Vanessa answered._

_"We've got them now."Ace said."Ability activate with a power level this high.I'm taking your Anchorsaw."_

_Andy's life guage dropped to zero._

_"Anchorsaw goes down Andy's life guage to zero and the bakugan brawlers claiming Anchorsaw."The announcer said._

_Ingram went into the shadows again._

_"Man,she disappeared again."Vanessa said."She's there in the shadows."  
_

_"You underestimated us."Ace replied._

_"You haven't won yet."Vanessa said._

_"Come on out,Ingram."Shun said."Ability activate,continous stance phoenix position."_

_All of the points dropped for Hammersaw._

_"No fair!Two against one!"Vanessa complained._

_"Vanessa has lost it,the bakugan battle brawlers take Hammersaw too."The announcer said."The Dark Angels are gone,gone,gone!The bakugan brawlers come from behind to win the round they will now face the Vexos tag team champs,Lync and Volt!"_

_"Yeah!"Ace shouted._

_"You're so much like Dan,it's hilarious!"Shun replied._

_"What do you mean,you think I'm a dimwit?"Ace asked._

_"Maybe."Shun answered.  
_

_"You think you're so cool."Ace said._

Way to go,guys...

"I knew they could do it!"Dan said.

"Now it's our turn."Mira replied.

So we started to run to the diminision controller.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**While Shun and Ace are toying with Volt and Lync**_

_**And the others head to the controller**_

_**But hit a few snags on the way**_

_**Chapter Six:Run  
**_


	7. Run

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Six:Run

"All this running is gonna kill me."I said.

"Which way to the controller?"Dan asked.

"Let me check.I think it's this way."Baron answered.

"We gotta hurry,Shun and Ace's battle will be starting any minute."Dan replied.

We all started running for the east direction but we lost Marucho.

"Hey,where's Marucho?"Mira asked.

"Should I go back for him?"Baron asked.

"No,he never was any good at marathons,we'll get him on the way back."Dan answered.

When we entered the next room we saw all these bakugan in pods.

"Bakugan."Dan said.

"What are they doing in there?"Baron asked.

"They've been put into a state of suspension."Mira answered.

"It's worse than I thought."Drago said.

"It's wrong."I replied.

"The bakugan must be freed right now!"Dan said."Wake up,everybody!"

"Dan,it's no use."Drago mentioned.

"He's right,we won't be able to free them until we've destroyed the diminision controller."Mira said.

"Fine,I can't bare to watch this."Dan replied.

"Hey,freeze!"Someone shouted.

"This is a restricted area."The Guard said.

"What are you doing here?"Asked another one.

Great,just great(!)

We got captured and tied up but I was getting using my powers to help untie these ropes.

"Kids or no kids you intruders are traitors and will be treated that way."The Guard said."So why don't you just confess?"

"To what freeing the bakugan and giving them back their home."Mira answered.

_"Looks like this battle is over before it's even Vexos have slammed the bakugan brawlers right out of the gate."The announcer said,  
_

"There's no-one who can beat the Vexos."The Guard replied.

"We're gonna prove you wrong!"Dan insisted."And I will tell you this everything you believe is a lie."

"Open your eyes,fools!"Drago shouted."New Vestroia belongs to the bakugan."

They were shocked by a talking bakugan.

"A talking bakugan...impossible."The Guard said in shock.

"No it isn't."Wilda said.

"We're living evidence."Nemus said.

"Wake up,you can't deny this anymore."Mira said.

"Do what's right."Baron replied.

"Help us free the bakugan."Dan said.

But the ceiling collapsed and Marucho came flying down from the ceiling knocking out the guards.

"That's got to hurt."Elfin sighed.

"Those ropes are thick."I said finally free after spending so much time cutting them.

"How did you get free?"Dan asked.

I showed him the knife.

"Do you plan everything?"Dan asked.

"Mm-hm...pretty much!Security should really check for these things."I answered."Now for you."

I cut the other two free.

"I owe you one."Dan said.

"Lets go."Mira replied.

And we started to run for it to the controller.

"We're running out of time,Ace and Shun won't be able to keep the battle going for much longer."Dan said.

But there was so much security guarding the controller that only Dan could go through whilst we held the guards back.I kicked a guard in the jaw so hard that he was knocked out alright and I guess that the controller was destroyed after the bakugan regained their normal size.

"Pick on someone your own size!"Elfin shouted.

"We did it."Dan said.

"The diminision controller has been destroyed."Drago said.

"Thanks to us."Dan replied.

We worked our way back up to the arena and everyone was terrified.

"Wait,you have nothing to be afraid of...the bakugan are living intelligent beings."Mira said.

"She speaks the truth."Drago replied.

"That bakugan spoke."Someone said.

"The bakugan deserve their freedom,they are our friends."Dan replied.

And the bakugan proved that when saving the vestals from being crushed when the top began to collapse and we got out of Alpha City.

"Thank you for freeing us."A bakugan said.

"Don't thank us,we're all in this together and there's still a lot more bakugan to free."Mira replied.

"Then we wish to join the bakugan brawlers resistance."Another bakugan said.

"We want to help save New Vestroia."Another one said.

"Me too."Another one said.

"Our team is getting bigger everyday."Baron replied.

"Then it's settled we stand or fall united."Drago said.

"The Vexos don't have a chance against us."Marucho replied.

"We're still badly outnumbered though."Ace said.

"Just the way we like it."Percival answered.

"I'm totallly stoked!We're gonna start a bakugan revolution."Dan said.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Runo having had enough of staying on Earth**_

_**But getting to Vestroia isn't always that easy**_

_**Chapter Seven:Return of a friend**_


	8. Return of a friend

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven:Return of a friend

We were on the move again after Alpha City seeing that two controllers remain now hopefully this will be over soon.

"According to this,Beta City is on the other side of these mountains."Mira said looking at the map on-screen.

"Baron adjust the course for rough terrain."Ace said.

"I thought you guys might be thristy."Marucho said carrying drinks.

"Thanks,Marucho."Dan replied.

"I can't drink anything."I said.

"Alright,next stop Beta city and their diminision controller."Dan said gulping that drink down.

"Like it,Dan?It's WeetGerm Puree."Marucho replied.

"Kind of glad I didn't have any now."I said.

Dan just spat the drink out in a hurry.

"Hey,watch the instrument panel,it doesn't need a bath."Mira replied.

"Sorry about that."Dan said.

When we stopped by nearby field I spent most of the ride there fixing my motorbike,my bike got quite trashed back in Alpha City so it needed repairs which I could do but it could take a while for the power to come back from using a rocket boost.(Thanks,Dan!)

"Cool motorbike,too bad repairs take forever."I said.

"Why are you fixing it anyway?"Eatos asked."You ride in a trailer."

"Well,you never know what could happen so I'm always prepared."I answered."I proved that a few times in Alpha City."

"How come you knew how to fight like that?"Eatos asked.

"Well,when you're a minus freak you can do anything."I answered.

Even though the meal was nice it's hard to eat much with Dan making so much noise whilst eating or in my case I can't eat anything yet.

"You guys make me really glad I don't eat."I said.

"Do you have to really make so much noise when you eat?"Mira asked.

"Runo used to say that too."Dan said.

"Who's Runo?"Mira asked.

"I know that name."Baron answered."Runo was one of the seven original bakugan brawlers."

"Right."Dan replied.

"You miss her?"Mira asked.

"You sound jealous."Ace replied.

"I just want to know where I stand."Mira said."She's your girlfriend?"

"No,she's not!"Dan lied.

"We have a winner for denial."I said.

"That's not what I heard from Runo."Marucho replied.

"MaruchoXenia!"Dan said.

"She's not?"Drago asked.

"No,she's not!"Dan shouted."I don't know where you guys get these ideas,right Shun?"

"She's not."Shun replied.

Can't even get your best friend to back you up.

Later that night,even though it was rather late I still couldn't sleep.

"You should rest."Eatos said.

"I can't sleep remember."I replied.

_"Come on,Julie!"Runo shouted._

_"Runo,I don't think this is safe."Julie said._

_"I'll take that risk now just hit the switch!"Runo shouted._

When we were all gathered outside,it's creepy it's coming from everywhere.

"I thought I was dreaming but it's real."Dan said.

_"Lets have lift-off!I could have been there already!"Runo shouted annoyed._

_"Maybe we should stop this while we still can."Julie replied._

_"Don't bail on me,Julie!"Runo said."Dan needs my help."_

_"But Runo--"Julie said._

_"It's now or never!"Runo replied._

_"Okay,Runo."Julie answered._

"Am I going crazy?"Dan asked.

"Dan."Runo said.

"Runo!"Dan replied in shock.

"That's Runo?"Mira asked.

"Wow,she made it."I answered.

"Runo,you never give up."Dan said.

"You doofus!"Runo shouted upset."Why'd you ditch us?"

Runo tried to hug Dan but she passed right through him.

_"The transport is incomplete."Dr Micheal said._

_"Then how come Runo disappeared?"Julie asked._

_"According to these readings,Runo was transported but she's trapped between here and New Vestroia."Dr Micheal answered."We have to find a way to save her once the diminision gap closes she'll be lost forever."_

"Well at least I finally got to see you,Dan."Runo said.

"We're not giving up!"Dan shouted."Dr Micheal,how do we save her?"

_"Dan is that you?"Dr Micheal asked._

"It's me,doc."Dan answered.

_"I'm sending you cordinates take Runo there immediately."Dr Micheal said._

"Come on,Runo."Dan said.

"Right."Runo replied.

The gate was near a mountain nearby.

"The gate is due west of that mountain."Dan said.

"Then lets go before the gate closes."Shun replied.

"How did you two get to New Vestroia,I mean in one piece."Runo said."Sorry,I'm really glad you're here with him."

"Us too."I said.

We all had to move fast to get to the gate but Shadow Prov was blocking our way.

"Just get to the gate,I'll handle Shadow Prov."Marucho said."You don't have time to waste on this guy."

"You're the best,pal."Dan replied.

"I know now go!"Marucho insisted.

But Shadow's bakugan can attack us anyway which made things even harder and we couldn't help by using our bakugan that would the problem worse.

But Spectra,Gus and Lync followed Runo into the gate.

"Gotta stop them!"Dan said.

"Looks like we're leaving."I said.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**A couple of gate crashers**_

_**Sums it up really**_

_**Chapter Eight:Vexos on Earth  
**_


	9. Vexos on Earth

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Eight:Vexos on Earth

I did a handstand to land on my feet

"Shun makes that look so easy."I said.

The others soon joined Dan,Mira and Baron but they landed on Dan.

"Hey,guys"Dan said squashed by the other two."Thought I would drop by for a visit...Girls meet the bakugan resistance."

"Hi,there."Baron said.

"Looks like we have company."Dr Micheal mentioned.

The Vexos came through next.

"The Vexos!"Dan said."Worst boyband ever!...Get this straight this is my turf and you're not welcome!"

"Hear that,mighty Spectra?"Lync asked."We're not wanted here on Earth."

"Got that right."Baron answered.

"Fine,I'll go but I want a souvoiner."Spectra replied taking Runo.

"Let me go,you feathered freak!"Runo demanded.

"Watch your mouth."Spectra said.

We ran straight into the woods following the tracks Spectra had left behind when he left the building

"Runo!"Dan shouted.

"We'll find her,Master Dan."Baron said.

"We better."Dan said.

"There's no more tracks it's like they just disappeared."Julie replied.

"We better split up."Mira advised.

"Right....Julie,Jaden and me will cover the north forest you two take the west."Dan answered.

"Sounds good."Mira said.

"Lets go."Baron replied.

We all took our paths until us three found Runo with Spectra.

"You better not hurt her or you're history."Dan threatened.

"No need,your friend is safe."Spectra said.

"What do you want?"Dan asked.

"Come join the Vexos,it's that simple."Spectra answered.

"Forget it."Dan answered."Join you?Have you lost it?"

"We share a common goal to save the bakugan."Spectra answered.

"Yeah,right."Dan said.

"It's true,Prince Hydron is your true enemy."Gus replied.

"Prince Hydron?"Dan asked puzzled.

"Vestal's Prince,he's the one who rules over New Vestroia."Mira explained.

"So what?"Dan asked.

"If we join forces then we can end Hydron's threat."Spectra answered.

Mira was moving towards Spectra.

"Mira,don't trust him!"Dan said."First you take Runo and now you want to team up?"

"Yeah,not cool."Runo agreed.

"Then I'll show good faith the girl is yours."Spectra said releasing Runo."You might be intrested to know your former bakugan belong to Hydron,they are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room."

"No way."Runo said.

"Yes,6 of the 7 fighting bakugan stand as an example of anyone who defies his rule."Spectra said.

___Five seeing that Neos was still with Aelita but I wonder why because Neos hates that side of her as much as we do..._  


"Gorem."Julie said horrified.

"That does it,Prince Hydron's toast."Runo replied.

"I'm gonna kill him."I said.

"The only way for you to save your friends is to work with me."Spectra said.

"Right because you are so trustworthy."Julie answered.

"I am telling you the truth."Spectra replied.

_I wonder_

"Don't listen to him."Drago said.

"Even if what you say is true,we'll never join the Vexos!"Dan insisted."First you invade New Vestroia,captured the bakugan,treat them like animals...there's no way we'll work with you right Mira!"

"What...yeah."Mira agreed distracted.

"Your friend Mira is a vestal too."Spectra pointed out."You can forge an alliance with her and not with me?I gave you your firend back,I'm talking and not brawling what more prove do you need?"

"Free the bakugan first and then I'll believe!"Dan answered.

"Not until we take down Hydron."Spectra replied.

"What's the matter?Afraid to give up all your power?"Runo questioned.

"That's why we'll never trust you,Spectra."Dan said.

Alice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Alice,freaky!"Dan said."How did you do that?"

"Remember(?)"Alice answered holding a bakugan card."This is the card Masquerade used to transport himself,I used it to find you guys and warp me here and as for you two you're taking another trip."

Alice took Spectra and Gus back to lab and by the time the rest of us got back there it was morning.

"So Gus and Spectra have been sent back to New Vestroia,that will put them out of our hair for now."Mira said."Baron,where's Lync?"

"You got me once I trashed his bakugan,he took off into the woods."Baron answered.

"I'm afraid that last warp was too much for the diminsional transporter so I have to rebuild it from the start."Dr Micheal explained.

"My parents will ground me for staying in another diminision."Baron said.

"And what about our bakugan pals...Hydron turned them into statues."Dan said."Can't you fix it for one more trip?"

"I think so,Dan but it will take me some time."Dr Micheal answered.

"Then what do we do while you're fixing it?"Baron asked.

"Slumber party!"Julie spoke out."We'll come up with a new plan to save the bakugan and have popcorn and watch movies."

"Are for you real,the whole planet's at stake here!"Runo shouted."This isn't a party Julie,we need a serious strategy."

"We'll do it at my house."Dan said."Okay?"

"It's more than okay,it's awesome...totally awesome."Baron answered.

"Alright,then."Dan replied weirded out.

I hear a plane arrive.

"Looks like our ride is here."Runo mentioned.

When we were all gathered at the plane we said our goodbyes.

"See ya."Runo said.

"We're counting on you Dr Micheal."Dan said.

I heard something fall

"Lync!"We all said

"Crash-landing."I said.

"Looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us for a while."Dan said.

"Yeah,a little birdie told me."Lync replied not happy about it.

"Wanna come with us?"Dan asked.

"I'll find a way back without you amateurs."Lync answered.

"Suit yourself then!"Dan replied.

We all went on the plane and set off...

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Jaden heads for home and meets up with Alicia**_

_**And retraces Aelita's steps from her home**_

_**Chapter Nine:1000 Words  
**_


	10. 1000 Words

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Nine:1000 Words

"Are you serious?"Runo asked."The guy in the chicken suit is the leader of the Vexos?Next time,I run into him I'll pluck his feathers."

"And serve him for dinner."Baron said.

"We Vestals should never have moved to New Vestroia in the first place."Mira said.

"You can't blame yourself,Mira."Runo said."You didn't know."

"Yeah,guilt is so yesterday."Julie said.

"That Spectra has got us all amped up."Dan replied."Can we just forget about him for a minute?"

"Jaden,you okay?"Runo asked.

"Yeah,fine."I lied.

"Still thinking about Aelita?"Mira asked.

"Can't help it."I sighed.

"I can't believe she betrayed us like that."Runo replied.

"You have to remember it's not her fault."I said."She's just been alone and depressed for so long that other side of her's is taking advantage."

"Attention,Passengers."Kato appeared on the screen."Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing and thanks for flying Air Marucho."

"Cool,we're gonna rock the house at Master Dan's."Baron said.

"Dude,you need to calm down."Dan replied.

When we were in town,I couldn't really think about nothing else than the obvious.

"Since we can't get back to New Vestroia until the transporter is back up,we have to keep training and stay sharp."Dan said.

"You okay,Baron?"Julie asked.

"I am awesome!"Baron answered."Wow,whoa!"

"Dial it down,Baron you're gonna strain something."Dan replied.

"Hey,Dan what's with Mira?"Julie asked."She looks rather spaced out."

"I don't know."Dan answered.

"No big deal she's probably stressing about her brother,it's her favourite thing to do."Baron said."Mira's our leader and all but she would be cooler if she wasn't as intense."

"If I worried about many things as she does my head would explode."Dan replied.

"The only thing Dan thinks about is brawling 24/7."Runo said."He's all bakugan brawl."

"She's got your number."Baron said.

"So what that's what gives me my brawling edge."Dan replied.

"Dan sure is passionate about brawling."Mira said.

"You got that right."Julie agreed.

"So what's the deal with him and Runo?"Mira asked.

"Oh,who knows(?)They're together,they're not."Julie answered."They're so dramatic."

"What about you and Shun?"Mira asked.

"Nothing."I answered."Just friends...very good friends."

_I was really hoping we wouldn't mention that again_

"Really,just seems like you guys--."Mira started.

"No way."I answered.

_One thing if I said that I liked Shun Julie wouldn't leave me alone and neither would Dan._

"You sure you don't want to come with us to the amusement park,Jaden?"Runo asked.

"No,thanks."I answered."Amusement parks aren't my thing...see ya."

_I went back home but I feel bad that I'm living in Aelita's place instead of her I guess she would miss this place._

"You miss home?"Eatos asked.

"It's not really my home."I answered.

_I went to the miniture library in this place but it's hard to believe that Aelita would want to give all this up but then again maybe she felt trapped._

I just grabbed one of Aelita's favourite books and I just flicked through it and then this letter came out for Jesse.

_There's an answer for Jesse in this letter but then something told me not to as that answer was not meant for me to know._

_I spent all day there and it turns out that Aelita left a lot of letters for people in those favourite books of her's but I didn't read any of them._

_I went to meet up with Alicia as I hadn't really talked to her that much recently._

"So how have you been?"Alicia asked.

"Well.."I said starting to explain.

_The whole story took time for her to absorb._

"Wow,Aelita's really gone off the deep end."Alicia said.

"Not really."I replied.

"So these Vexos want to rule all we've dealt with that before."Alicia said.

"No this time things are different."I replied.

_Naga is gone...peace is here and I thought our peaceful days would never end.I really thought it would last forever until now...now I've realised how fragile it can be.

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

_**Valon challenges Jesse to a brawl**_

_**With the hope of "saving." Aelita**_

_**But Jesse also wants the same result**_

_**Chapter Ten:Fight for a friend.**_


	11. Fight for a friend

Chapter Ten:Fight for a friend

_The Vexos had a plan to divide and conquer the resistance but I really didn't care all I wanted to do is get a victory over Jesse and I can leave this stupid world domination group behind me._

_But Valon like the sap he is decided to fight Jesse for me._

_It had been quite an exhausting battle for both of them_

_In the next round one of them is gonna lose!_

They were knackered and both were fighting with everything.

"I don't know how you got away from my last attack but I have one more shot to take you down."Jesse said panting."And there are too many people counting on me to let you walk away with a victory."

"Like you're gonna walk away with one!"Valon replied."Looks like you can barely stand let alone walk and need I remind you that someone is counting on my victory too."

_Both of these two numbskulls believe they're gonna save me by winning but I don't need to be saved._

_All I need is my victory over Jesse!_

My head started to hurt a little.

_"Bakugan brawl,Darkus Zenon stand."_

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Eluse stand."_

"Ability activate,dragon claw."Jesse said.

That raised Zenon's power to make it equal

"Just when I think you're at the end of your rope you come back with something like this."Valon said."I never fought a battle like this in my life,you're pushing me to be my best and that will make my victory all the more rewarding now give me your best shot."

"You got it."Jesse replied.

"Ability activate,burning strike."Valon said.

"Ability activate,Radient force."Jesse replied.

There was a huge flash and it meant this was intense.

"You're pretty good,Anderson."Valon said."But not good enough."

"I have Zenon behind me."Jesse said.

"It's all over for you."Valon replied.

"You wish."Jesse replied.

"Looks like a draw."I said.

"Ablilty activate,Trident blast."Jesse said.

That pumped Zenon's power massively and finished the battle.

Valon was blasted back but managed to keep his balance.

"You did it."Valon said out of breath."You win."

Valon fell on his feet.

"Goodbye."Valon said.

"It's my fault."I replied.

"Don't be silly Aelita I caused my own downfall."Valon said."I thought if I got rid of Jesse Anderson you would forget about him."

Jesse was out of breath too.

"But now I see why he meant so much to you,the guy's got heart."Valon continued."It's up to you Aelita."

Valon passed out after.

"Valon,come on."I said running towards him.

"It's too late."Jesse said.

I used my teleporting power to send him somewhere else.

_"I know deep down you feel the same way I do, and misunderstood,that's why we need each other."_

"How could he do this?"I said."Valon's the one who told me that you had to fight for yourself and he fights you to protect me,how pathetic!He deserved this."

"Valon realised what he told was wrong."Jesse replied.

"I thought you hated him."I said.

"Hey,he may have annoyed me but at least he realised what he did was wrong."Jesse said.

I smirked at the comment.

"You know,I realised something."Jesse said."As long as that Sealed Fate card has control over your mind I'll never be able to talk any sense into you...in fact,the only way I can save you now is to battle you."

"I see you defeat that loser and it goes to your head."I said.

"It's not like that,Lite."Jesse replied.

"Why else would you be stupid enough to challenge me to a battle?You should have learned your lesson from our last match."I said.

"The only way I can get through to you is by battling you."Jesse responded putting on his gauntlet.

"If you say so."I replied putting on my gauntlet.

_"Gaunlet power strike."

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

_**It's Aelita and Jesse's battle**_

_**And Jesse is fighting with all he's got**_

_**But he's exhausted from his last match**_

_**Chapter Eleven:Bitter Victory  
**_


	12. Bitter Victory

Chapter Eleven:Bitter Victory

_The loser of this battle would be teleported to be a prisoner to the Vexos as we were both wearing the same bracelet that would teleport us straight there._

"What's wrong,Neos too much for you?"I asked.

"You try fighting two battles in a row."Jesse answered.

"Boo-hoo!Shut up and fight!"I replied."Oh,you'll end up like Valon!"

"Boy,I miss the old Aelita."Jesse said."Zenon stand."

"I'm shaking."I said sarcastic.

"Well you should be."Jesse replied.

"You're nothing but a scared kid."I said."You really think you can win this?"

"Depends."Jesse answered.

"Depends on what?"I asked.

"What you mean by win."Jesse answered."When I first met you when you moved to Wardington you had no friends and you only cared about winning so I said you should hang out with me and you did so you learnt something more important...guess I was wrong or you forgot."

"Spare me,what is this yugioh?"I said."All I care about is getting rid of you."

"I'll never forget who you were."Jesse replied.

"Ability activate,assault armour."I said.

"Ability activate,vow of tried."Jesse replied."That stops your attack."

"Nice move."I commented.

"Really?Wouldn't be this good if it wasn't for you."Jesse said."You've always pushed me to be my best."

_How can he still feel that way about me?Why doesn't he just give in to his anger like anyone else?_

_Maybe Jesse is different..._

_"But now I see why he meant so much to you,the guy's got heart."_

_"I'm fighting with all my heart and soul!"_

_Well if he's fighting with all his soul maybe I'll just have to take it away._

"It's all over for you."I said ready for the next round."Your move."

"Ability activate,chaos flame."Jesse said.

That took down my life gauge down massively.

"See I still have plenty fight left in me."Jesse said.

"Yeah but I don't think you have enough."I said flicking my hair back.

"Ability activate,egotist."I said."That powers Neos by over 300."

"How many more new cards do you have?"Jesse asked.

"Yoo-hoo."I said waving my card around."Ability activate,Phoenix formation."

That lowered Jesse's life gauge to my level.

"One more attack and this battle is over."I said."Let's end this."

"That was an awesome move."Jesse commented."You may be under an evil spell but you're still one of the greatest brawlers I know...sure I'm about to pass out but this is fun."

I was amazed at how nice he was being.

"Just knock it off."I replied shaking it off."I'm not falling for your friendship scheme so skip the cutsie stuff and make your move."

"Ability activate,dark dragon ritual."Jesse said.

Creating a weapon for Zenon.

"Not bad,dork."I said."But Zenon is only as strong as her weapon,right?"

"So?"Jesse said.

"Ability activate,featherduster."I said."That get rids of your weapon."

_Now he's defendless time to blast him out of my life forever!_

"Ability activate,Phoenix formation."I said.

But his gauge didn't go down.

"What happened?"I asked.

"It's an ability only Zenon can use so it stops you once."Jesse answered."But you have the stronger bakugan now and how you use her is up to you I'm sure you'll make the right decision because Aelita underneath all that anger and frustration is a good person."

"That was a long time ago and I'm sick of taking backseat to you."I replied.

"I'm sorry you felt like that."Jesse said."But you think you're any better off now?You're still playing backseat only to a group who promised you power."

_Without power I'm nothing..._

"Please,Lite."Jesse pleaded.

"Sorry,Jess it's too late now."I said."My fate's already been sealed and so has yours!"

"Fine."Jesse replied.

"Neos attack."I said.

"No."Jesse replied."Ability activate,roulette...that cuts Neos's power in half."

"She's still stronger than Zenon."I said.

Neos attacked and Jesse was down to last few points.

"And now to wipe out the rest of your life gauge."I said."Neos attack Ze--"

_I can't do it...what's my problem?This is a no-brainer if I attack I'll win the battle and he'll be gone forever one attack and I can finally move with my life._

_"I've got something for you,Aelita."Jesse said high fiving me."Up high!"_

_"It's alright,Lite.I'm right here."_

_The time Jesse saw me off when I went off with Alicia._

_"Alright see you around."_

_"Take care."_

"Congratulations,you win."Jesse said.

That snapped me out of my daydream and he started to fall.

"Jesse,no!"I shouted catching him before he fell."You're wrong I never attacked so you didn't lose the battle."

"But...I'm too exhausted to finish."Jesse replied.

"I won't let the Vexos take you away,Jesse."I said.

"It's too late for that.I already lost the battle so there's no turning back."Jesse replied."I'm just glad that if one of us had to be captured it didn't have to be you,Lite."

"Don't say that!"I replied.

Jesse started to glow which meant he was gonna go soon.

"Hey,Lite."Jesse said."That was one of the greatest battles I ever fought,thank you."

He pushed me away.

"Jesse,no!"I screamed.

_I've been set free!_

The light suddenly stopped and Jesse was gone.

"Jesse,wait!"I shouted.

I fell on the ground.

"This is all my fault."I said crying."I was angry and confused and I blamed it all on Jesse!How could I be so selfish?He was the only one who ever cared about me."

My tears were falling on the ground.

"He was the closest friend I ever had and how did I repay him?By leaving him for people who promised me power."I replied."I'll make them regret the day they ever met me!"

I took off on my motorbike.

_The only way to fix this is to met them face to face..._

_I went back to Beta City to confront them._

"Here goes nothing."I said.

When I went into the main arena I heard footsteps.

"Who's there?"I asked.

_"Guess who!"_

"What do you want?"I asked.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Things turn back to Jaden**_

_**And what happens next**_

_**Chapter Twelve:Power Freak!**_


	13. Power Freak!

**This took me forever to make up mind about!**

**Review Please**

**Don't own anything apart from the OCs  
**

* * *

Chapter Twelve:Power Freak!

I found myself opening my eye feeling somewhat weird and weak but when I got up I recognised I was back in Vestroia.

"Eatos,what happened?"I asked.

"That's what I was about to ask you."Eatos answered.

I felt faint as I was so dizzy that I could collapse any second

"Are you alright?"Eatos asked.

"I don't know."I answered."I don't know what's wrong."

"Can't you teleport back home?"Eatos asked.

"In my state,I could end up anywhere and transporting to another world takes a lot of my energy and a while to do it again."I explained.

I started to walk around and it was a rather dark area and it looked familiar.

"What is this place...it's hauntingly familiar."I said to myself.

_Something was thumping in my head which wouldn't stop so I couldn't really concentrate on the area._

"God."I said in pain from the constant thumping.

"Are you okay?"Eatos asked concerned.

"Yeah,just a little headache."I answered lying about the little part.

The thumping was easing a little now but it was coming back every now and then.

"I've never felt this bad before."I said."What is with me today?"

I'm not one to feel weak...actually,come to think of it I haven't felt this weak since Aelita and me seperated bodies so what if this is because of my connection to Aelita.

"Damn."I said still feeling bad but Eatos couldn't hear me.

"This is strange."Eatos replied.

"You're telling me."I said."Hey,isn't this near where we went through the gate?"

_I moved around a bit more despite my body felt like falling apart._

I saw Shadow Prov nearby which couldn't be good.

"What are you doing here?"I asked.

I saw Shun out cold on the ground.

"What did you do to him?"I asked.

"Your ninja boyfriend didn't put up much of a fight."Shadow Prov answered.

_You lost to Shadow Prov?...Wow!_

I whistled at the thought.

"Give you something for defeating him but I'll beat you."I said.

"Time I crushed you like Aelita."Shadow Prov replied.

"Wait,I'm lost...wasn't Aelita on your side?"I asked.

"I never liked her and I was right."Shadow Prov answered."After she beat Jesse,she turned on us."

_"I've had it with this group and I want out,It's time for you lot to pay for what you made me do to Jesse."_

_"You sure about that?We aren't known for being friendly."_

_"So?"_

_"So I have to crush you too."_

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

_"Biggest mistake she ever made."_

_I could hear Aelita scream..._

_"Jesse,I'm sorry!I tried my best."_

_"Her best wasn't good enough."_

"This madness has to stop."I said."Too many lives are paying because of this."

"Should I care."Shadow Prov responded."When I beat you,your little resistance is gone!"

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

_"Bakugan brawl,Haos Eatos stand."_

_"Bakugan brawl,Darkus Hades stand."_

"Wow,the likeness to Hydranoid is uncanny."I said to Eatos."But it's a piece of junk to me."

_Eatos was 400 and Hades was 600._

"Me first."Shadow Prov said."Ability activate,Solar cannon."

_That raised Hades power to 1500_

"Ability activate,haos shield."I said.

_That increased Eatos power to 600 and lowered Hades to the same number._

I was struggling to see straight but I couldn't let that freak see me suffer.

"Ability activate,shooting stardust."I said.

_That increased Eatos to 800 and Hades decreased to 400._

"How could a little dweeb like you do that to me?"Shadow Prov said.

"I'm first this time."I said."Gate card set!"

_"Eatos stand."_

"Ability activate,shadow mirage."I said.

_That made several copies of Eatos everywhere._

"Chose or lose,Hades."I said.

I started to shiver a little bit but shook it off.

"Just pick one,anyone!"Shadow Prov ordered."Ability activate,faser trident."

_Putting Hades back to 800_

I didn't know how but that managed to hit the real Eatos.

"You're so outmatched it's pathetic."Shadow Prov said."Ability activate,fult burst."

"Plus a thousand!...Come on."I said."That's serious power!"

"Let her have it,Hades."Shadow Prov ordered.

The blasts were everywhere...

"Perfect."I whispered.

_I got it!_

"Ability activate,Goddess Bow!"I said.

_That doubled Eatos power and not to mention a really cool looking bow it also let me win._

"And...I'm done here."I said watching Shadow Prov's life gauge go down.

Shadow Prov ran off afterwards.

"We may have won the battle."I said."But we haven't won the war."

"Yes,we have a long way to go."Eatos replied.

I carried Shun back inside and into his room and put him on his bed.

"Great day,huh."I said sarcastic."Just what I need."

"It's not like you teleported here willingly."Eatos said.

"Yeah."I replied sighing.

_That brought back the question of why I was back here...but if my connnection to Aelita brought me back here then she is in some serious trouble but I could feel better knowing she isn't with the Vexos anymore._

_I hope Jesse knows that though._

Shun started to wake up slowly.

"Hey,you're awake."I said a bit more cheery."How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better."Shun answered struggling to sit up.

"Hey,be careful."I replied.

"What happened?"Shun asked.

_I was wondering when we'd get to that.  
_

"You lost to that freak Shadow Prov and I found you out cold so I challenged him to a brawl and won."I explained."He ran off like the coward he is afterwards."

I stood up myself and nearly collapsed myself until Shun caught me holding me in his arms.

"Thanks."I said tired.

I could feel my heart beating faster and I felt hotter as well

"That battle took it's toll on you too."Shun replied."You should rest."

I was staring into space(guess what I was thinking about!) for a while but came back to my senses.

"Yeah,I should...Beta City isn't going anywhere."I agreed freeing myself from his grip getting into a bed.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

_For the first time_...

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Dan and the others arrive back at Vestroia**_

_**Jaden sneaks in to free the others from the Vexos hold**_

_**Chapter Thirteen:Beta City  
**_


	14. Beta City

**Review Please**

**Don't own anything apart from the OCs**

**Vote in my poll!**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:Beta City

_I saw Aelita through a vision once and she seemed like the she was on top of the world let me tell you all..._

_I saw her just enjoying her life but I think it was after this whole thing but I wasn't sure how far in the future it was._

_"I love you and I can't wait to be married to you."_

_Then a wedding.  
_

_"I'm sorry...I can't do this."_

_"Face it...--gone and now you're stuck here with the rest of us,get used to it."_

_"Shut up!I hate you,I hate you!"  
_

_Then it was back into the past again when Aelita was travelling with Alicia.  
_

_"Can I just say that travelling with you,I love it."_

_Then there it was a flashing image of Aelita mouthing something twice._

_"Jaden!"_

I woke up after that,I was sweating and my heart was pounding like a sledgehammer.

"Whoa."I said reeling from that dream.

"What is it?"Eatos asked rolling towards me.

"Bad dream."I answered.

_I never really had a vision that intense before._

"It was really weird because it didn't feeling like I was seeing."I said."It felt like I was living and feeling."

"Feeling what?"Eatos asked.

"The more I try to remember the more fuzzy it seems to get."I replied."I think my visions do that on purpose,I'm big on mystery."

"So what's Aelita's history?"Eatos asked.

"Well she's your basic teenage girl she left her home when she was 12 with Alicia and didn't come back for a year afterwards she found out that she had been infected with minus power which was later revealed to be me."I explained."After saving the world with the brawlers,she teleported herself to another as she began to fade away bit by bit...so she wasn't just living on another world she was trapped there,the walls were closed...but she was human,everything she did was so human."

"I'm sorry."Eatos said.

"Yeah."I replied having heard it so many times before.

I remembered the wedding

"You know she looked happy,she was fine."I said."...She was gone."

_I never saw Aelita as one to get married anyway but I wondered who to...Jesse or Valon?_

The trailer was empty and no-one was here.

"I guess Shun went to Beta City before me."I concluded.

"Gonna follow him?"Eatos asked.

"Not like I have a choice."I answered.

I rode on my motorbike until I got to the edge of the lake and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Beta City had to be in a lake."I sighed."Nothing's ever easy anymore."

I teleported inside but not in the arena.

"This teleporting is becoming an annoying need."I said.

I heard a slight vibration.

"What's that?"I asked.

I took a look outside the window.

"Dan and Baron,I guess they're brawling the Vexos."I realized.

"Should we help them?"Eatos asked.

"No,maybe we can work from the inside."I answered.

_I was travelling all over the place but the good thing was the Vexos were so busy watching the brawl they didn't see me._

"This is some endless path."I said walking down a straight path.

_I heard people talking so I hid behind a wall just so I couldn't be seen_

_"Your old friends,you want to save them right?"_

_"...Yes."_

_I wondered if that freak Shadow Prov was lying when he said he beat Aelita.  
_

_I heard one...two...three...four...five thuds._

_"You are in my debt,Mira."_

_Mira!_

_"Thanks but why Keith?"_

_"I'm not Keith,I'm now Spectra Phantom!"_

_Those two left the room after and I waited until they were out of sight._

I was lost to what the hell was going on but I decided to focus on the matter at hand.

I saw Aelita was awake.

"Hey."Aelita said.

"Hey,what's up?"I asked.

"You're seriously asking that question."Aelita replied.

She got up but she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"I asked.

"I can't face them yet."Aelita said.

"Hey,suck it up."I said clearly enough.

"What?"Aelita replied.

"Everyone has things they wish they could take back."I said."So when I screw up,I move on...forgive and forget."

"Thanks."Aelita said.

"You have a thing for feeling sorry for yourself too."I replied.

"I'm working on it."Aelita sighed.

Jesse came to as well and the others too.

"Hey."Aelita said.

"Hi,what are you doing here?"Jesse asked.

"Long story."Me and Aelita answered.

"We should leave while we still can."Ingram said.

"Agreed."Shun replied.

We heard a much larger rumble this time.

"You feel that?"I asked.

"Sure do,it's a bakugan battle."Aelita answered.

We headed out into the arena

"Amazing."I said.

"Drago's a true fighter."Eatos said.

"No fair you're a goner."Shadow whined before losing.

"Lets see how much power this controller can take."Dan said.

"I'm not done yet!Ultimate ability activate."Mylene said."Now not even the perfect dragonoid can take you!"

"Lets finish it ability activate strike dragon."Dan replied.

Drago still won anyway and destroyed the diminision controller.

"Hey guys!"Marucho shouted.

"Drago sure did a number on that controller."Elfin said.

"Oh man."Dan sighed."Are you okay?"

"You made it back just in time."Ace answered.

"You're the man."Marucho replied."Well after me."

"Very funny."Aelita said.

"Lets get out of here."Drago said.

Drago blasted an opening in the roof and we all managed to get out intact

* * *

_**Preview **_

_**Taken from both Jaden's and Aelita's P.O.V and one night before the last city**_

_**Late night chats and romance grows  
**_

_**Chapter Fourteen:Silent Night**_

_**Seriously you can't miss this!  
**_


	15. Silent Night

**Don't own anything apart from the OCs**

**Vote in my poll...it's on my profile**

**This is a beautiful chapter**

**Review please!  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:Silent Night

_Jaden's P.O.V_

"You're lying,there's no way Mira betrayed us."Ace said grabbing Dan."I won't believe it."

"Stop it,Ace."Marucho said.

"I didn't want to believe it either but it's the truth."Dan replied.

"It can't be!"Ace replied."Mira and I were fighting long before you got here,she'd never betray us she devoted her life to the cause."

"It doesn't make any sense to me but I know what I saw and I heard."Dan said.

"If you don't stop I'll..."Ace replied.

"Calm down,Ace."Percival said.

"He's telling you the truth."Baron said."Stop it,Mira leavt willingly with Spectra."

"Enough,arguing won't bring her back."Drago replied.

"I don't see her as a traitor though."I said

"It's weird I never would have guessed that Spectra was Mira's brother."Marucho said.

"Me either."Elfin agreed.

"Try and forget it we have to getting moving to Gamma City."Shun replied.

"Shun is right,the mission remains the same no matter what happens."Drago said.

"Ace,we're counting on you."Percival said.

"I know."Ace replied sadly.

I saw Aelita looking down and she left the room.

_We might have escaped with our skin intact but Aelita lost something_

_Her faith was shaken._

_I felt like I should say something,anything_

_But nothing came...I was just as lost as she was  
_

I was on the roof of the trailer and I saw that Jesse was going after Aelita to try and cheer her up but I knew that if anyone could bring out that spark in her again,Jesse could.

"Are you alright?"Shun asked sitting down next to me.

"I guess."I answered not sure at all."I mean Aelita's back to her old self and I'm happy for her but it's not the same and Mira well you know."

"It's hard."Shun replied.

"Yeah but still life goes on."I said sighing a little.

"It does."Shun said.

I looked at the sky and the wind blew my hair back.

"It's amazing without lights or anything the sky can look so beautiful at night."I said."But without lights it doesn't feel human...Man fears the darkness and so he burns away the edges of it with fire."

"You really think that?"Shun asked.

"I do sometimes."I admitted."But not to change to the subject you think Jesse can bring Aelita back to herself again?"

"Out of everyone,Jesse's the one who has been there for her the most."Shun answered.

_True when Aelita joined the Vexos Jesse always had faith in her and knew she was in a bad way even when she tried to kill us 3 years ago Jesse never gave up on her._

I rested my head on Shun's chest and closed my eyes even though he looked a bit startled at first he put his arm around me.

_Sometimes I wish that I could freeze the picture.

* * *

_

_Aelita's P.O.V_

_We stopped near a spring for the night before Gamma City even though it was all new to me I wasn't really looking forward to destroying the final dimension controller maybe because of I was one of the Vexos once but that got me thinking about Valon..._

_I remember where I teleported him too but I'm sure he'll be fine back--_

"Hey."Jesse said approaching the edge of the lake.

"Hi."I said turning around.

"You okay?"Jesse asked."You seem quiet."

"I always thought this would be easier somehow."I answered."I thought everyone would help me,all my friends together beside me...I've been trying so hard."

"Maybe you're trying too hard."Jesse said.

"You know,I'm wishing I could see Amy again."I admitted.

"She misses you."Jesse said."Jaden's a good roomate and all but she's not like a sister for her."

"I can only picture how Jaden must feel though."I replied."She doesn't have any family."

"Jaden's Jaden."Jesse said."Hey,Jaden has her own way of dealing with things and you have yours."

"You know I want to go home."I said.

"You could watch me play."Jesse replied."And we'd have a big party at my place."

_Jesse was a good football player actually he was great._

"Your team would play."I said."In the stadium all lit up at night and I'd cheer and cheer until I couldn't cheer anymore."

"Yeah."Jesse agreed.

_We were making the whole thing up but it was cheering me up._

"Well,what about after the game?"I asked.

"We'd go out and have fun."Jesse answered.

"In the middle of the night?"I said.

"No problem,the city never sleeps."Jesse replied."Let's go to the sea before the sunrise...the city lights go out one by one,the stars fade."

We looking up at the blue night sky.

"Then the horizon glows like it's on fire."Jesse continued still looking up at the sky."It's in the sea,then it spreads to the sky and then to the whole city...it gets brighter and brighter until everything glows...it's really beautiful.I'd know you'd like it."

"I'd like to see it someday."I replied.

"Well,you can,Lite."Jesse said."We can both go!"

I started to cry and my walls started to go down.

"I can't,I just can't.I can't go."I replied remembering I would fade if I went back home.

"Aelita."Jesse said putting both hands on my shoulders.

I looked up to face him with tears still on my face and he reached in to kiss me I was shocked at first but started kissing back.

We fell into the lake and holding hands and still kissing until we went back onto land.

"I'll continue."I said."If I gave up now,I could do anything I wanted to and yet...even if I was with you I could never forget."

"I'll come with you."Jesse replied.

I turned my head to face him.

"I'm your closest friend."Jesse continued."Unless I lost that job already?"

I laughed a little and shook my head.

"Stay with me until the end,please."I said.

"Not until the end."Jesse said."Always."

"Always,then."I replied.

Jesse got up ready to head back to the trailer.

"Maybe you should head back first."I said.

He just nodded and walked away,I whistled and he stopped.

I ran towards him.

"Wait,I'll go with you."I said.

We started walking back holding our hands.

* * *

_**Preview **_

_**Gamma City **_

_**And with Aelita and Jaden refreshed and refined from the previous night**_

_**Both are ready to fight**_

_**Chapter Fifteen:Gamma City  
**_


	16. Gamma City

**Sorry it took so long,a lot of exams for school I had to do!  
**

**Don't own anything apart from the OCs**

**Review please!  
**

**Enjoy  
**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:Gamma City

_Aelita's P.O.V_

Here we are,Gamma City."Baron said.

"Look at the size of that diminision controller."Dan said.

The spire reached right into the sky.

"No that's not the controller it's the lift that connects Gamma City to the Ves Palace."Ace explained.

"That's handy."Dan said.

"Where's the diminsion controller?"Marucho asked.

"It's down there."Baron said eager pointing down.

"Whoa,the whole city is underground."Jaden replied in amazement.

"Oh yeah,Gamma City is much more top secret than Alpha and Beta City it was the first one to fall on New Vestroia it's the strongest one of all."Baron explained.

"Okay,so how do we get inside?"Marucho asked.

"That way,through the central lift."Ace answered.

"For once something that's easy."Dan said."Come on,let's get this show on the road!"

"Wait,Dan."Shun said."This whole thing is too easy."

"What do you mean?"Dan asked.

"Just look around."Shun answered."The Vexos know we're coming but there's no security."

"He's right,it's like they're daring us to come inside."Baron said.

"They are it's a trap."Ingram agreed.

"Now what?"Dan asked.

"I'd look for another way in but that's it."Ace answered.

"What do you say Dan?"Marucho asked.

"It's not like we have a choice,we have one last controller to destroy then the bakugan will be free again."Dan answered."We didn't come this far to stand outside,we have to go all the way!"

"My head says we should be careful."Ace said.

"But then we'd only end up back in the same place."Baron replied.

"Then lets go."I replied.

"Shun,you in?"Dan asked.

"Alright but everyone you have to be on a lookout."Shun answered.

"Lets do this."Dan said.

We took the central life down and it really is a underground city as we surrounded by one huge room.

"So this is the enterance to Gamma City."Dan said.

"Dan the main lift is that way."Ace replied pointing in the east direction.

"Not so fast!"Someone shouted.

"Who's that?"Dan asked.

"Volt."Ace answered.

"I wondered when you'd show."Dan said.

"If you want inside you'll have to get past me."Volt said.

"Well,that shouldn't take too long."Dan replied.

But I stepped up to do it.

_"Gaunlet Power Strike!"_

"Aelita."Jaden said.

"I can handle this and besides I need to prove to you that I'm one of you now."I replied."We can do this easily,right Neos?"

"Right."Neos answered.

"Gate card set."Volt said.

_"bakugan brawl,haos brontes stand!"_

"Time to lose,baby brawler."Brontes bragged.

"I never liked him anyway."I said.

_"Bakugan brawl,Haos Cosmic Neos stand_!"

Those two were clashing.

"Guys,go we'll hold him off."I said.

"We'll go on to destroy the controller."Dan said.

"Just me and you."Volt replied.

"That supposed to scare me?"I asked sarcastically.

"Ability activate,deal frontier."Volt said.

That surrounds us by shadows and copies of Brontes

"After all I've been through it takes more than ghosts to scare me."I said.

"You'll be scared soon when I'm done."Volt replied.

"Ability activate."I said but I couldn't do anything."What now?"

"This ability is more than illusion deal frontier shuts down any ability and takes 200 from your power level."Volt answered.

"The illusion here was thinking you could ever beat me."Brontes said attacking Neos

"Another one bites the dust."Volt said.

My life guage was low now.

"You're making this so easy."Volt said.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself,I haven't lost yet."I replied."I've come a long way and I don't plan on giving up now."

I threw another gate card in setting the stage for round two!

"Gate card set."I said."Let's go."

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V_

We moved to next area and it was deserted.

"Where are all the people?"Marucho asked.

"There aren't City isn't a town it's a bakugan research facility."Ace answered."But we should still keep it down just in case."

I heard a freaky familiar laugh.

"Welcome to your surprise party."Shadow Prov said.

"What is it with you two?"I said.

"Nothing gets pass you fools."Mylene replied.

Those two jumped from the top building.

"Somebody order birthday clowns."Dan responded.

"We don't have time for this."Ace replied.

"Marucho."Shun said.

"What?What?"Marucho asked then realized."Oh,right!Dan,Shun and I will take care of these two."

"Yeah,me and Ingram want payback."Elfin said."So act like a banana and split."

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

"Gate card set!"Mylene said.

_"Bakugan brawl,aquas Elico stand!"_

_"Bakugan brawl,darkus hades stand!"_

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Ingram stand!"_

_"Bakugan brawl,Aquas Elfin stand!"_

"Me first."Shadow Prov said."Ability activate,Solar cannon."

_That raised Hades power to 1500_

"Aren't you gonna warm up?"Elfin said.

"Watch out,Shun!"Marucho said.

"Ability activate,armoured victory!"Shun replied.

"Ability activate,blue shield."Marucho responded.

"Gotta go."Ace said.

"Right,good luck we're out of here."Dan said.

We took off afterwards heading to the next floor.

* * *

_Aelita's P.O.V_

"What's the matter,Neos?"Brontes said laughing like a clown.

"Which one?"Neos asked.

"I'll use my bakugan trap to get us out of this mess."I answered.

_"bakugan trap, Haos Radiant!"_

"Changing up then,traitor?"Volt said."Ability activate,darkus size!"

That gave Brontes a scythe of it's own throwing it at us.

"After being controlled by Dreadsycthe,I hate those things."I responded."Ability activate,Deflector!"

That stopped him in his tracks.

"Now ability activate,shining nova!"I said."That will bring you down!"

_That increased Neos's power to 500 while lowering Brontes by 300 bringing him down to 200._

That lowered Volt's life gauge to around the same as me.

"Not bad for a traitor,huh."I said catching Neos in my hand."And there's more to come."

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V_

"It's just a little further."Ace said.

"I hope the others are okay."Drago said.

"We'll go back for them as soon as we're done here!"Dan replied.

"Dan,up ahead."Ace said.

"If I were you,I wouldn't worry about your friends."Gus said walking through the shadows.

"It's Gus and...no way!"Dan responded.

"Mira."I said shocked she had really joined the Vexos.

"So it's true."Ace replied.

"Okay,Mira."Gus said."Prove you are loyal to Spectra.I want to see it with my own eyes."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Ace and Dan brawl Mira but something isn't quite right**_

_**While Aelita deals with Volt.**_

_**And the brawlers work their way to destroying the final dimension controller.**_

_**Chapter Sixteen:Three fights for one cause!**_

_**This is gonna be a long chapter to write though!  
**_


	17. Three Fights For One Cause!

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:Three Fights for one cause.

Volt had his bakugan and bakugan trap.

"Is that all you've got?"I asked.

"I've got plenty more."Volt answered."Double ability activate,subdiminsion plus aurora diminision."

"What's with the light show?"I said."How can Neos take multiple hits?...This aurora must be blinding her.

_"Bakugan trap,Radient."_

"Double ability activate,shining nova plus intersteller."I said.

That increased my bakugan's power by 300 and Volt's decreased by 400 letting me win the battle.

"I guess I won."I said.

"No time to celebrate."Phoenix replied."The others need us."

"Oh,yeah."I replied."Better get going."

I managed to get downstairs to see another brawl.

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V_

"Hey guys,what's up?"Aelita asked.

"Looks like Dan's brawling Mira."Marucho answered.

"Gate card open,pyrus reactor."Dan said.

"You stooge!The more power you pile on,the more power you give grafius."Gus said.

"Pyrus spider fencer activate."Mira said."Bakugan stand."

"Why did you do that,Mira?"Gus asked."We're already winning this!"

"And now I'm finishing it off."Mira answered.

_She's still with us_...

"That's it,move over."Gus said."Ability activate,aquas cyclone wave."

"No way."Dan said."Come bakugan trap,Scorpion!"

"Now darkus darkhound activate."Mira said.

"Mira,what's with you?"Gus asked.

"I'm busy,back off."Mira answered.

"You said it."I replied.

"Ability activate."Dan said."That's maxus reflector it sends your attack back at twice the power it blows through all your bakugan at once!"

That caused Mira to lose the battle and us claiming three mechinal bakugan.

"Alright Mira,way to go."Dan said.

"Thanks,Dan."Mira replied.

"What was that about?"Ace asked totally lost.

"I think you were always right,Ace."Percival answered.

"So,Mira you never planned on betraying us after all."Dan realized.

"Of course,I never believed it."Ace replied.

"You lost your battle on purpose."Gus said angry."You traitor!"

He pushed Mira out of the way.

"If you think you're walking out of here with three mechinal bakugan you're wrong."Gus said."Give me back what is mine!"

"Those were won fair and square."Ace replied.

"Haos brantem."Gus said getting another bakugan."Bakugan stand."

"You can't say you weren't warned."Ace replied."Ability activate,battle marinet."

"You can't do that."Gus said.

"Come bakugan trap falcon fly."Ace said throwing his bakugan trap."Looks like the gang's all here."

"What's your move?"Dan asked.

"I'll show you."Gus answered."Double ability activate haos unity plus ventus powerblow."

"I can't believe it."Marucho said."He's upped the power of all his bakugan."

"This couldn't be bad."Mira said.

"Drago,that's a lot of firepower."Dan replied.

"Nothing we can't handle."Drago said.

"You think there are safety in numbers,Percival?"Ace asked.

"Not for the Vexos."Percival answered.

"Ability activate,aquas press shield."Gus said.

"Nice try,I'm gonna make your big bad shield disappear."Ace said."Ability activate,darkus you like that ability activate misty shadow go falcon fly!"

"If the diminsion controller is beneath us,this battle could work to our advantage."Shun said.

"Yeah,it should but what's the big deal?"Marucho asked.

"I've got a feeling that if Dan and Ace keep upping the energy this battle could overload the Gamma controller just like the Alpha and Beta controller."Shun answered.

"Sounds good."I replied.

"Once it explodes it could mean that we've beaten the Vexos once and for all."Shun replied.

"Ability activate,satellite impact plus strike dragon."Dan said.

That let Dan win the battle and we got all the mechinal bakugan but the area around us started to collapse.

"It's falling."Marucho said.

The floor fell and we heading straight down into the lava below but if it wasn't for our bakugan we would be dead for sure and they managed to catch us because the controller had been destroyed.

"I can't believe it,we finally destroyed the last of the vestals diminsion controllers."Baron said.

"And the best part is the bakugan are free again."Marucho said.

"I'm sorry guys."Mira said."I'm really sorry,I almost--"

"No sorries."Dan said.

"It's okay."Marucho said.

"Doesn't even matter."I said.

"We always knew that in your heart you were with us."Baron said.

"I have to admit that I got a little scared when I saw you battling Dan but you were really helping him."Marucho said.

"At first,I didn't know what you were doing,I feel like a dork!"Dan said.

"It's not hard to fool you,Dan."Shun replied.

"You're right."Dan agreed.

"I always believed you."Ace mentioned."I know you,you would never go back on your word."

"Thank you."Mira said smiling.

"Cool it,there's still one more thing to do."Dan said."Next stop,the Ves Palace."

* * *

_**Preview **_

_**The Ves Palace**_

_**And the last battle to free Vestroia**_

_**Chapter Seventeen:Ves Palace  
**_


	18. Ves Palace

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:Ves Palace

We were on way up flying all the way up to the Ves Palace to free our friends from the Prince.

"Prince Hydron thinks he's safe in his sky palace."Ace said.

"But he's not as long as he has Tigrerra and the others as his prisoners."Baron said.

"I've seen them,they've been turned into bronze statues in his throne room."Mira mentioned.

"That's horrible,we've got to free them."Marucho replied.

"And we will."I said.

"We'll free them all."Shun replied.

"Hang on,guys."Dan said."We're coming!"

We were starting to reach the palace when our bakugan suddenly reverted back into balls.

All of us we're going down and fast!

"Oh,that's not funny."I said going down."It's a long way down without you,Neos."

The ground is a very long way down from here but Shun managed to think fast and use a grappling rope and catch me,Marucho and Mira and Jaden to a top of an elevator heading to the Palace.

"You caught us but who's got them?"Marucho asked.

"Whatever,I'm just glad to be alive."I answered."But seriously,they'll be fine."

"That was totally weird."Marucho said."Why did you guys turn back into balls?"

"Yeah,didn't we destroy all the diminision controllers."Elfin said.

"Well,it looks like the Prince had one in reserve."Shun answered.

"It seems that the young Prince is tricker than we thought."Elfin replied.

"I just hope the others are okay."Mira said.

"They'll be alright."Wilda said."Drago won't let them down."

"I guess so."Mira replied unsure.

"Wilda's right."Jaden said.

"You think?"Mira asked.

"Dan has been in tougher spots than this."Shun answered."We have to go on with the mission."

We managed to get to the throne room without being caught by anyone.

"So this is Prince Hydron's throne."Marucho said.

"It's massive."I replied."He is a very annoying and spoilt prince,trust me."

"We have to be careful."Shun replied."He might show up any minute."

"One of these buttons should do it."Mira said standing by the throne.

When Mira pressed the right button the wall behind the throne went up.

"How could he do that?"I said."

"Like them?"Someone asked.

Hydron came towards us from behind a statue.

"I already know how Mira feels about them."Hydron said.

"Prince Hydron."Mira replied.

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V_

_Aelita was the only one who actually didn't look visibly shocked or angry I guess she has seen the statues during the time she was with the Vexos._.

"Haven't you humans ever heard of knocking?"Hydron said."I would have expected better manners espesically from professor Clay's daughter now get out before I decide to punish you for trepassing on my collection."

"On your collection."Shun replied.

Compared to the statues this guy is worse!

"Yes these six warrior bakugan are each one of a kind and I only need one more to complete the set."Hydron said."But you fools keep on interfearing in my plans,you won't stop me from getting the dragonoid."

"You're a monster."Marucho said."You took Preyas from me,the best friend I ever had and you treated him like a thing."

"Even worse than a thing."Elfin replied.

"That's right."Mira said.

"And I'm...going to make you pay for that!"Marucho shouted running towards Hydron.

"Nice tantrum."Hydron said.

An electric whip stopped Marucho in his tracks.

"Mylene."I growled.

"No-one attacks a vestal prince of the realm."Mylene said.

"I don't need help."Hydron said.

"Come with me,your highness."Mylene said.

"What did you say?"Hydron answered."No-one tells me what to do."

Mylene grabbed him anyway despite Hydron's protest.

"Trust me,this is for your own good."Mylene said exiting through another door.

"Those two deserve each other."Elfin said.

"Let them go."I said.

"The time has come to free our friends the bakugan."Shun replied.

"That's right."Mira said."It's what we've been fighting for."

"It's all worth it."Marucho replied.

Mira was looking for the right combination to bring the machine which could reverse the process.

"Can we free Preyas and the others?"Marucho asked.

"We'll see."Mira answered pressing the right button.

The machine came up from the floor.

"Nice job."Shun said.

"So what now?"Aelita asked.

"I think we have to activate the biological maintance system to reverse the process that turned the bakugan into bronze statues."Mira explained.

"So what are we waiting for?"Marucho said."Let's boot this baby up."

"It's not so simple we have to figure out the right combination of keys to launch the program."Mira replied.

"There are a lot of keys."Marucho said."Oh,boy."

The keys look like the matrix.

"Look at all that data the combinations are endless."Ingrim said.

"We'll never figure this out,it's impossible."Elfin said.

Marucho started to cry.

"I thought I finally found you Preyas."Marucho said."And now you're gone,I'm sorry I was too late."

"That's it!I can't stand to see you cry Marucho."Elfin replied."You're gonna short out the console."

"What are you doing?"Marucho asked.

"What does it look like?I'm trying every combination of numbers on this board so if wanna see Preyas help me push the buttons."Elfin answered jumping from key to key.

"Thank you,Elfin."Marucho said."You're gonna get me crying again."

Marucho started afterwards.

"That's it!"Elfin replied."Make your fingers fly."

"We've got nothing to lose."Mira said.

We join in as well and our bakugan as well but with no luck so far and hopes were starting to diminish.

"Not that this isn't a great aerobic workout and all."Elfin said tired."But maybe this wasn't the best idea."

"We can't give up now."Ingrim said.

"Who's giving up?"Efin replied getting determined.

Mira stopped as well.

"Mira,we can do this."Wilda said.

"Right."Mira replied.

"We're catching pieces of it."Shun mentioned.

"But we need the whole code to free them."Marucho said.

Dan and Spectra's battle was headin straight for us.

"They're heading for the palace."Marucho said.

Helios and Drago went through the palace all the way to the other side and that caused the room we were in to rumble violently.

"Let me off this thing!"Elfin screamed hitting random buttons.

Those buttons were the code.

"Wow,out of all luck."I said.

"The combination."Mira replied.

And our friends would be free again.

"Finally,a lucky break."Shun said.

"Tell me about it."I said.

"You'll be back to normal soon,Preyas."Marucho replied.

The battle between Dan and Spectra was the most intense one I've ever seen

_"Auto-destruct system activated evacuate immediately."_

"Oh,come on."I said.

"We can't leave."Elfin said."The conversion isn't done yet."

"We have to get the brawlers out of here."Ingram said.

"We're not leaving."Mira replied.

But we might be forced too eventually if they don't return to normal soon.

* * *

_Aelita's P.O.V_

The Palace is going to explode any moment.

_"Auto self destruct system activated please evacuate."_

"We have to get out of here."Mira said.

"Yeah."I replied.

The Palace was crumbling around us and would blow any moment.

"No I'm not leaving."Marucho said.

"Marucho."Elfin replied.

"I need to free Preyas and the others."Marucho said.

The ceiling started to collapse and nearly crushed Mira but she managed to escape just in time.

"Mira,are you okay?"Wilda asked.

"I think so."Mira answered.

"You go ahead we'll finish up here."Shun replied.

The system started to go nuts and sparks started to fly.

"The system is breaking apart."I said.

The floor started to crack open and Marucho started to go down but Preyas caught him.

"Hey,pal."Preyas said."Nice of you to drop in."

"Hey,Skyress."Shun said happy.

"Shun,I knew you'd come."Skyress replied.

"This must mean one thing."Wilda said.

"The final diminsion controller must have been destroyed."Ingram answered.

_"Auto self-destruct system actiavted...countdown to denotation commencing...evacuate now!"_

"Hey,can we do the reunion thing for later."Preyas said.

"The Palace is collapsing."Gorem said.

"We all have to leave now."Tigrerra said.

"I will carry those that can't fly."Hydranoid replied.

We all managed to fly out just in time meeting Baron and Ace on the way.

"Looks like everyone made it out okay."Wilda said.

"Gorem,Hydra,Tigrerra,Preyas,Skyress."Baron said."I think I'm gonna cry."

Baron was so emotional he nearly slipped off Nemus.

"I said hang on."Nemus sighed.

I giggled a little.

"Where's Dan?"Mira asked.

"He isn't here."Marucho said.

"He must still be battling."Shun replied.

The blast only happened a few seconds later and took Dan and Spectra as well.

Or so we thought...

Dan and Drago came so after just escaping the blast Mira jumped up to hug Dan.

Later on when sunset came we finally saw New Vestroia the way it's supposed to be the bakugan are free again.

"Now this is more like it."Dan said.

"Sure is."Mira replied.

"This is what we fought for Mira."Dan said."Peace in New Vestroia."

"Yes but it isn't over yet we have to return to Vestal."Mira said.

"But if the Vestals know that the bakugan are intelligent can't they stay?"Dan asked.

"Yes,as long as we all respect each other and abide by the rules the Vestals and Bakugan can live together."Drago answered.

"Thank you,Drago but I don't think it isn't as easy as all that."Mira said.

"Prince Hydron and the Vexos may have left but they won't be gone for long."Ace replied.

"Which is why we're going to Vestal to spread the word and stop the Vexos cold."Baron said.

"But we can't do it without Wilda and the others."Mira said."Can they come,Drago?"

"Of course if they wish."Drago said.

"I will go with you Mira anywhere."Wilda said.

"And someone has to keep Baron out of trouble."Nemus said.

"I'll go too."Percival replied.

Alpha City started to take off now.

"Alpha City is heading home."Mira said."So we should get going too."

After saying our farewells we saw that Beta City was starting to go too.

"Looks like your ride is taking off."Dan said.

"Time to go."Mira said."Bye,everyone take care!"

The three of them took off with Beta City.

"Well,that's that guess it's time we have to make ourselves scarce too."Dan said."Hey,Drago can the bakugan come with us?"

"Of course they can."Drago answered.

"Hooray,now me and Marucho can party on Planet Earth."Elfin said.

Preyas and Elfin started bickering about who was Marucho's partner.

"Runo was really worried about you,you should go to her Tigrerra."Drago said.

"I am eager to see Julie."Gorem said.

"And I could see Alice again."Hydranoid replied.

"Looks like the whole gang is coming back to Earth."Dan said.

But my attention was more focused on Shun and Skyress.

"You're not coming Skyress."Shun said.

"Oh,Shun.I am part of your past Ingram is your future."Skyress replied."You have grown so much and I can't leave my home, Ingram look after him."

"Of course I will,Skyress."Ingram replied.

"I shall be watching over you in my heart but it's time to say goodbye and thank you."Skyress said.

"Well,almost all of us are going."Dan said."Well,Drago we're leaving."

"Give my regards to Runo and the others."Drago said.

"I don't understand."Marucho replied."You're not coming?"

"Drago can't come with us."Dan answered.

"There must be a way."Marucho said.

"A part of my body is the perfect core which keeps New Vestroia stable."Drago explained."I'm afraid I can't leave New Vestroia ever again,Marucho."

"Actually that's not quite true."Apollonir said.

The six ancient warriors all appeared.

"Drago,a bakugan evolves through battle you've become as powerful as the core itself."Apollonir explained."You've become strong enough to seperate yourself from the core at last."

"But how?"Drago asked.

"The core would stay here and you would only maintain a spark to keep your link."Apollonir said.

"Then I could go to Earth with Dan?"Drago asked.

"Yes,Drago."Apollonir answered."There's no point keeping you here on New Vestroia you have earnt the right to live wherever you want."

"Awesome!"Dan shouted.

"You can open the diminsional gate yourself now Drago."Apollonir said before disappearing.

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V  
_

"Aelita."I said looking at her upset face.

"No,you guys go home to Earth."Aelita answered."Just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"It's not fair."I replied.

Aelita just remained silent.

"Yeah."She responded.

"Nothing you can do,Jaden?"Jesse asked.

"No,I don't think--."I said but stopped."Why didn't I think about it before?If I give you some of my own power you should be able to come home permently."

"Really?"Aelita said.

"I hope so,I mean there are no guarentees."I answered.

I started to glow brightly and some energy from me in the form of orbs headed straight into Aelita's body.

"Only one way to find out if it worked."I said.

"Why didn't you do that three years ago?"Aelita asked.

"I wasn't even used to my own body back then let alone my powers."I answered.

"Alright then,lets go home."Drago said opening the gate.

"That is seriously cool,Drago."Marucho said.

"Lets rock!"Dan shouted.

We all entered the gate with our Bakugan back home.

Hydranoid went back to see Alice and Gorem to Julie the rest of us headed for Runo's place.

_Aelita wasn't fading away either._

"Hey guys."Runo said holding Tigrerra in her hands.

"The battle brawlers are back together."Marucho said.

"Good to see you,Runo."Shun replied.

"Hey,Runo Gorem's back!"Julie said running to the door."Okay,so everyone's back well in that case...OH,YEAH!"

"Good to have the old team back together."Drago said.

"You got it friends forever Drago."Dan replied.

_"Bakugan Brawl!"

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

_**The return of Dreadscythe**_

_**With Aelita and the others are in for one climatic fight  
**_

_**This is a battle that cannot be missed**_

_**Chapter Eighteen:Old enemies.  
**_


	19. Old Enemies

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Review Please  
**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen:Old enemies

_Aelita's P.O.V_

_We sure have done a lot in the last three years_

_All of us,I guess have changed in small ways._

_I guess I had a lot of time to reflect on this question since heading back to my own world._

_But truth is that I haven't seen Amy yet at all even after going back._

_I had other stuff to check because actually in those three years I've travelled from world to world and I am about to show you one of them._

I've gone to the world known as Termia which is a very nice place when I first went there but the path leading there was really long but there is a lot of greenery which is extremly beautiful.

"You know you did drag me along so this better be good."Jaden said.

"Yeah,I was enjoying a peaceful time back on Earth."Jesse replied.

"And it isn't exactly fun when you want adventure."Alicia said.

"Oh,come on."I responded."It's fun having these adventures."

"How long is the walk there?"Alicia asked.

"Not far now."I replied."Wait until you see the town it's amazing."

"I'll take your word for it."Jaden said."But I mean it if this is a waste of time because you're making me miss out on time with my own romance."

"You and Shun might be together but it doesn't mean you should always be with him."I replied."I mean,he's always busy with ninja training anyway."

"True."Jaden agreed.

"Still you can't exactly say you can feel for her either."Jesse said.

"Yeah,I can't say that."I replied."I think we're there."

I was shocked by the view as half of the green field had turned into blue crystal and it wasn't like that before.

We stopped by nearby hotel to get a bit of rest when one of the cars arrived.

"Hey,Melina."I said running towards her.

"So how's my bakugan brawler?"Melina asked.

"I'm doing great."I answered.

_Melina knew I was of the bakugan brawlers from the minute she met me so we became pretty close she was like I had another sister._

We went to an nearby cafe to catch up on anything.

"You remember Spencer?"Melina asked.

"Yeah."I answered."He's a professor investigating these new creatures,Onyx I think."

"That's it."Melina said."His wife disappeared not too long ago first that now this."

"I remember his daughter,Molly."I mentioned."She's only a kid what happened to her?"

"Don't know."Melina answered."I think she's still trapped in the mansion."

_That mansion was turned into blue crystal mansion with a pink flower-like crystal on the ground._

"Something's coming."Neos said.

"What?"I asked.

I saw a very familiar figure come right in front of us.

"It's you!"I said.

"What are you doing here?"Melina asked.

"I have come for you."Dreadsycthe answered."You are mother!"

"Take me to her."Melina said hypnotised."Take me to my child."

She collapsed after and Dreadsycthe carried her away.

"Hey!"I cried.

But Dreadsycthe managed to get back into the mansion.

"Wait,Lite."Jesse said pulling me back."You don't even know what's out there."

"She's gone."I replied falling onto the ground."I couldn't save her."

Sunset soon approached and the crystal started to expand even more.

"That thing that took her was Dreadsycthe."I said."I thought you lot defeated her."

"We did badly."Alicia answered."There's no way she could come back."

"But still at least she isn't out to control me this time."I said thinking positive.

"This is all connected somehow."Jaden said.

We got an e-mail coming through the computer.

_"Mum,Dad and me just want to stay together forever so stay away."Molly said."Everybody,leave us alone."_

"Molly."I said.

"Did she just say her mother and father were with her?"Alicia said.

"That couldn't be,Melina said they disappeared."Jesse said.

I looked out of the mansion through the window knowing what I had to do.

Me,Jaden and Jesse headed straight there without even thinking twice about it but we had to climb up a wall which had water coming out of it by using vines.

"That was pretty fun."I said.

We headed inside when I got a call on my phone.

"Aelita,we just saw you on TV!"Alicia said angry."What were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry,I had to."I answered."I should have told you."

"That's should have."Alicia said."But we'll talk about it later."

"Okay."I agreed.

"I've been studying Spencer's research and it turns out that those Onyx creatures can read the thoughts of other people."Alicia explained."They might to create new realities using thoughts and dreams...they could be tapping into the mind of Spencer's daughter."

I looked up at the crystal.

"That crystal fortress must be one of Molly's dreams."Alicia continued."Made real by the Onyx."

When we went up the stairs they changed suddenly into glass steps where if you fell off you would have one hell of a fall.

By the time we got to the end of the staircase we were in a flowered countryside which looked like something from a fairytale.

"It's great."I said."Too bad Termia doesn't look like this anymore."

"Must be another world Molly created."Jesse replied.

When we approaching the next staircase Dreadsycthe came down with this twenty-something year old woman.

"The three of you are bakugan brawlers,right?"She asked.

"Better believe it."I answered.

They both jumped down in front of us.

"So let's have a battle."She requested.

"By any chance is your name Molly?"Jesse asked.

"That's right."She answered."My name is Molly Hale."

"There is no way that's her,she's too old."Aelita said.

"Remember this is her world."Jesse mentioned."The Onyx can anything that girl wants come true."

"So who's going first?"Molly asked.

"I will."Jaden said.

"No,let me."Jesse replied."They both came from that staircase that must be where they're keeping Melina."

"Let Jesse battle her."Jaden said.

"Fine."I said.

There was a sudden stadium apperance and then we were gone up onto the next level after running on that long staircase there was a beach with red flowers.

"Amazing."Jaden said.

Molly appeared right in front of us.

"Which one of you wants to lose next?"Molly asked.

"I guess Jesse couldn't beat her."Jaden said.

Then Dreadsycthe appeared.

"Molly cannot be beaten."Dreadsycthe said.

"Dreadsycthe must be an illusion too."I replied.

"Which one of you is a stronger battler than your friend?"Molly asked.

"I am."I answered.

"No,let me battle her."Jaden said stepping up to the battle."My name's Jaden,I'm a Haos battler and I'm one of the orginal bakugan battle brawlers."

"You're one of them?"Molly replied.

"You bet I am and I'm one of the best."Jaden said.

"You mean you lot aren't adults?"Molly said.

"You can become anything you wish."Dreadsycthe answered.

Molly suddenly morphed into a girl who was around our age(15-16)

"The real Molly must be upstairs with Melina."Jaden realised."Hurry up and find them."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Jaden battles with the dream Molly**_

_**And Aelita finds her to the real one but finds a lot more trouble too.**_

_**Chapter Nineteen:Nightmare!  
**_


	20. Nightmare!

**Don't own anything apart from the OCs**

**Sequal to Falling in the Night**

**Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:Nightmare!

_Jaden's P.O.V_

"Since I'm a Haos battler.I'll only use Haos bakugan to battle."I said.

"Okay,I'll only use Haos bakugan too."Molly said.

The Sun started to grow much brighter that it was a bright white-light field by the time it was finished.

"I forgot,you can do anything you want to here."I replied.

"Come on,let's battle!"Molly said jumping up in the air."I'll go first!"

_"Bakugan brawl,Haos Faith!"_

_"Bakugan brawl,Haos Eatos!"_

"Ability activate,Illusion!"Molly said.

That caused the field to become pitch black and let Molly's bakugan get the first strike on me.

"Ability activate,Gaurdian's blessing!"I said.

But Molly still managed to get the upper hand on me.

"Well done,Eatos."I said.

"You were great,Faith."Molly said."How am I doing,Jaden?"

"Not bad,Molly."I answered.

_Round two..._

"Okay,Faith."Molly said."Ability activate,blinding light!"

That trapped Eatos in a light tornado.

"Eatos is in trouble."I said trying to think of something.

"Now use light beam!"Molly said.

"Ability activate,rapid spin!"I responded.

That got rid of the tornado and stopped Faith's attack.

"Beat that."I said proud of my counter.

"Wow,Jaden."Molly replied then smiled."Let's go,Faith."

"Go for it,Eatos!"I said.

"This makes me so happy."Molly said.

"I'm happy that you are happy."Dreadscythe said.

* * *

_Aelita's P.O.V_

After reaching a bedroom and I finally found Melina.

"Melina!"I said running towards her.

"Aelita,it is you right?"Melina said.

"Of course it's me."I answered."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."Melina said."But where did you get such a reckless streak?"

"I think I got it from Jaden."I replied.

I saw a little girl sleeping on the bed.

"That's her."I said."And the Onyx, have you seen any?"

"If you mean the bakugan that brought me here, it leavt a while ago."Melina said.

"That was Dreadscythe."I answered."The Onyx are the ones that made Dreadscythe and turned this place into crystal because of the things in Molly's imagination."

"Wow."Melina responded.

"We have to get out of here."I said.

"Alright."Melina said shaking Molly gently."Molly, wake up."

"I was dreaming, mama."Molly said sweetly and innocent.

"Molly, listen to me."Melina replied."I'm really sorry, Molly but I'm not your real mother."

Molly got a look of shock on her face.

"You'll have to know the truth sooner or later."Melina said."I'm no-one's mother just Aelita's friend."

"You remember me, Molly."I said."I used to play with you all the time 3 years ago."

"We'll explain later but we have to go."Melina said.

"But why?"Molly asked.

"We have to leave now,Molly."Melina answered.

"I won't, I won't."Molly said getting more upset.

I could feel something building up here.

"NO!"Molly screamed.

These sharp blue crystal spikes seperated us changing the room into a place covered in those same blue spikes in different sizes.

"Melina!"I called.

I found her in a place trapped by those crystals.

"Melina,are you okay?"I asked.

"I'm fine."Melina answered.

I ran around to find an opening.

"Come on,let's go."I said.

Melina saw Molly upset but decided to leave anyway but a sudden crystal spike blocked out the opening.

"Aelita,help!"Melina screaamed.

"Melina!"I said.

"Leave her here and leave this place."Dreadscythe said.

"I won't do that."I replied."She's like family to me."

"No, now she is Molly's family."Dreadscythe said.

"Well,she's coming with me."I said.

"She is staying here."Dreadscythe replied."Leave this place or you will be forced to leave."

"That's what you think."I said.

My powers started to charge up again and I started to glow.

"You think you can defeat me?"Dreadscythe said.

"I've done it before."I replied."And besides you're an illusion."

I blasted him a water energy.

"You fool!"Dreadscythe said."See if this is an illusion."

Dreadscythe just reflected my attack.

"Well if water won't work...I'll try fire."I said.

But that blast was reflcted as well.

"You're strong."I said.

"Now have I proven that I am real?"Dreadscythe asked.

"No,you're just some illusion dreamed up by this little girl."I answered.

"You're wrong,Aelita."Molly said."You're wrong!"

A sudden white blizzard came up as small spikes came too.

"I am this girl's guardian."Dreadsycthe said."And I must protect her!"

Dreadsycthe charged straight at me and I gave an electric blast at him and ran off in the other direction avoiding Dreadsycthe's attacks while giving some attacks of my own.

"Molly only you can stop this!"Melina said."Think about your real mother and your real father."

Molly looked so scared too.

"Think about them!"Melina said.

I was so tired that one attack could finish me off for good but Dreadscythe charged up one final attack which blasted me out of the spire tower and down into a pit of sharp crystals below.

I kept on screaming and then that falling feeling stopped so I opened my eyes.

"I can't believe it!"I shouted in disbelief.

Eluse was there flying me back.

"Eluse you saved my life."I said."Thank you."

After arriving at the tower I saw Valon back there too.

"I seriously owe you one."I said to Valon.

"What is this?"Dreadsycthe asked.

"My friends Eluse and Valon."I answered.

"Your friend?"Dreadsycthe said reffering to Eluse.

"All the bakugan who have helped me are my friends."I said."We're like a family."

"A family?"Molly repeated like it rang a bell to her.

"Then I shall defeat your family too."Dreadsycthe said.

After blasting those two back it caused to reach back to the edge of the opening and lose my balance.

"Oh, not again."I said about to fall until someone caught me.

"We won't let you fall."Jesse said.

"We're like family too."Jaden said.

I summoned Neos back to proper for for one final confrontation with Dreadsycthe and the three of us went outside of the spire for that battle.

After attacking Dreadsycthe from the top of the spire she fell but one of those same crystal spikes saved him from the darkness below so we started we got to a certain level Dreadscythe would attack us.

"Don't hold back! Give it everything you've got."I said to Neos.

Neos blasted Dreadscythe so harshly that Dreadscythe had to move to the other tower.

"Please, Dreadscythe listen to me!"I said."If you really care about Molly, you'll let her come with us."

Dreadscythe responded by blasting us again.

"It's not right for her to stay with you."I said."You have to let her go."

We got another blast at us.

"Whether if it is right or wrong, I will do as she wishes."Dreadsycthe said charging another blast at us.

This time I stopped it from hitting us but it caused another explosion.

"We gotta do something,Neos."I said."We gotta get Molly out of here."

Those spikes kept on emerging until they were too much for us and Dreadscythe cornered us and blasted us back to where the others were via the ceiling. Neos was out cold and Dreadscythe had an attack ready to kill her.

"Dreadscythe,don't."I pleaded.

"This will end it."Dreadscythe said.

"Stop."Molly ordered.

That ceased the battle at last.

"No more fighting!"Molly begged."Please,no more!"

I was grateful that Molly knew what was the right thing to do.

"You're a great brawler,Molly."Jesse said.

"Huh?"Molly responded confused.

"A big part of battling is knowing when to stop."Jesse answered.

"You have the right instincts."Jaden said."You could be one of us easily if you wanted to."

"You see,Molly?"I said."We always battle hard but we always stay friends because we all love bakugan."

Well almost all of us...

"Come with us,Molly."I said.

"On the outside the battles may be hard."Jaden said.

"But the friends are real."Jesse replied."What do you say?"

"It just what your mother would want."Melina said reaching out her hand.

Molly moved towards Melina taking her hand.

"I want things real again."Molly said with tears in her eyes.

The walls started to lower and everything had a better feeling to it.

"Hey."Molly said seeing Dreadscythe leave.

"I was created to be the gaurdian who could keep you happy here."Dreadscythe said."If you would rather live in the real world...I must go."

After a moment's silence these crystals came up suddenly surrounding us in one corner.

"This way!"Dreadscythe said blasting a path to the staircase.

"Eluse,you take Molly."Valon said.

Eluse started fly down the stairs with Molly.

"Let's go."I said with everyone running downstairs.

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V_

"Alicia,something's happening."I said on my phone.

"It's the Onyx."Alicia answered."They've generated so much physic energy that they are unable to control it anymore."

_"The crystalisation is heading straight for us!"_

"Listen to me."Alicia said."Get out of there or you could be trapped there forever."

"Right."I replied hanging up.

Aelita and my powers alone couldn't stop them

When we reached the foyer where the Onyx were they trapped all exits of the room but Dreadscythe jumped down from the top of the room and in front of us which put a smile on Molly's face for a short time.

"Molly."Dreadscythe said."I was happy and proud to be your gaurdian now the last thing I can do is to get you out of this place."

"But how?"Molly asked.

"I was born from your dreams."Dreadscythe reminded her."If you believe in me,there is nothing I can't do."

Dreadscythe charged straight ahead but it was proving to be a struggle.

"Molly,help me!"Dreadscythe said.

"Molly,you have to believe in Dreadscythe."Aelita said."Believe she can stop the Onyx and she will."

"Believe in me if that is what you wish."Dreadscythe said.

Molly came to after a moment to think.

"You can do it,Dreadscythe!"Molly shouted.

Me and Aelita used our own energy to help Dreadscythe out after a few minutes and Dreadscythe managed to get past the barrier protecting the Onyx for on blast which stopped them.

The light was so blinding that we all had close our eyes.

"Molly."Dreadscythe said floating in mid-air."I must go now,Molly."

"I'm gonna miss you."Molly said.

"And I will miss you."Dreadsycthe said."Just keep me close in your dreams."

Dreadsycthe disappeared after and the Onyx went into this wormhole and then the entire room turned from that crystal back into reality.

_I had a vision...a very brief one._

_Let's just say Molly has one big family reunion very soon._

We went outside where the entire town had returned to normal at last...Termia was beautiful it had green hills and fields.

"You were right about Termia."I said.

"I told you it was beautiful."Aelita said.

"And it's real."Jesse said.

We heard a car horn and saw Alicia was in there.

"Great job!"Alicia said."Everything's back to normal."

"Wanna see everybody?"Aelita asked Molly.

"They were really worried about you."I said.

"Yeah."Jesse replied.

"Okay."Molly agreed.

* * *

_Aelita's P.O.V_

We were planning on leaving shortly but I stayed to hear a goodbye speech before we took off on the Celsius.

_"You know I've realised I'm like a lot of you people."Valon said."But we all owe thanks to one special girl."_

The crowd started to roar.

_"Yeah,you all know who I'm talking about."Valon started."I really hoped she could be be here today."_

_Earlier that day I told Valon something before I went on the Celsius._

_"It's time for me to go home."_

_"She left a message she said she's going home."Valon continued."So farewell but not goodbye."_

The Celsius went up in flight.

"See you soon!"I said on the speakers for everyone to hear."Yeehaw!"

We took off to head back to our world and we were all on the roof while Alicia was piloting

"Did we really have to leave like that?"Jesse said."Just think of the party we're missing."

"I think we party enough don't you?"Jaden answered.

"Alicia,higher!"I shouted.

"Roger!"Alicia said putting the Celsius at a higher altitude.

"Alicia,faster!"I shouted.

"Roger!"Alicia said loudly.

"I can't hear you!"I replied.

"Roger!"Alicia yelled.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it because I loved wrting it!

* * *

**_

_**Preview**_

_**The start of the second part of Awakening**_

_**And more romance and drama to come**_

_**And it starts shortly**_

_**Chapter Twenty:No drama until...**_


	21. No drama until

**Second Part of Awakening**

**Enjoy and review!

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One:No drama until...

_Aelita's P.O.V_

"Move it or lost it, people."I said entering the kitchen."Coming through."

"Hey, I was using that."Jaden said after I took a coffee mug.

"Yeah, well we have to get to Moscow and I need caffeine so sue me."I replied.

"6 months back and it's like she has never been away."Amy said.

"You know normally I would find a way to combat that but I am too tired."I responded.

"I'd be tired too if I spent most of the night learning about my powers."Jaden said wanting to know.

"I can't exactly talk to you about that yet because there's nothing to know."I replied."Besides that's not why I can't sleep, I can't sleep because I miss Jesse a lot. I swear if he doesn't get back to Wardington soon, I'm gonna turn into a vampire."

"Jokes like that with you, not so funny."Jaden said.

"Not so funny."Amy agreed."So when is he coming back?"

"Don't know, he said he wanted to stay behind in Termia for a while and will come back when he wanted to."I answered.

"So he's fighting the Onyx all over again?"Jaden said.

"God, I hope not."I replied remembering last time then looked down at the clock."Gotta go."

"What's the rush?"Jaden asked."We can teleport anywhere."

Exactly it's been...I'm guessing 3 years since I took a plane flight not counting the Celsius."I answered."I'm getting tired of teleporting everywhere."

"Oh, come on do you have any idea how many most people would kill for these powers?"Amy said.

"Don't say that, I got these powers without a choice in the matter."I answered."It's kind of lame that our father did this to me."

"Aelita, you can't think like that."Amy said.

"Why not? I can't exactly remember him because he died when I was 4 or 5."I said."Anyway I'm off."

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V_

"She can really hold a grudge."I noted."But still she joined up with the Vexos once so I'm not surprised."

"Never knew she actually still cared about that."Amy mentioned.

"But think you have some memories of your parents."I said."Aelita...she has none."

_I had no family but these two were like sisters to me so I am no empath._

_We meet up with Mira who decided to come for a visit and it was great to know so we could finally hear about how things are going._

We just started to head back on Marucho's plane._  
_

"You guys look great."Mira said.

"Thanks,Mira."Julie said.

"Did you do something with your hair?"Runo asked.

"You noticed."Mira answered."Actually,I'm hoping Dan notices too."

"I'm sure he will."Runo said.

"What's with all the whispering?"Dan asked."Hey,Mira what's up with Baron and Ace,how are they doing?"

"You know,settling back into normal life."Mira answered.

"Now that the bakugan are free they must have a lot of spare time like us."Marucho said.

"Baron's busy helping his brothers and sisters at home. Ace I haven't heard from in a while."Mira said.

Our bakugan were saying their greetings to each other.

"So, Mira. Tell us what's been happening in Vestal since we parted ways in New Vestroia?"Shun asked.

"Yeah,I've been dying to know what happened to that creep Prince Hydron and his Vexos goons."Dan said.

"Well,where do I start."Mira replied."After we returned to Vestal,we were invited to go on the evening news in order to tell our story while we were gone several rumours had been circulating about what had really been happening in New Vestroia...we went in front of the cameras to tell the people of Vestal the truth...of course,the royal family immediately denied everything and said that the talking bakugan had been some television trick done with sound effect,lucky for us the people believed we were the ones who were telling the truth and banded together to fight."

"So then?"I asked."What happened King Zenoheld and the others?"

"They disappeared one night under the cover of darkness."Mira answered.

"You mean,someone kidnapped them?"Ingram asked.

"No,they fled before they could punished for their crimes."Mira answered."King Zenoheld,Prince Hydron and the Vexos all escaped inside the royal palace before anyone knew it was too late to stop them."

"I can't believe King Zenoheld is such a chicken."Marucho said.

"King Zenoheld is no coward."Mira replied."He wasn't running away to hide in some part of the galaxy...after his escape the resistance learnt that Zenoheld had a bigger plan which would let him become the ruler of everything and everyone."

"That's crazy,we can't let that happen."Dan said.

"But how can we stop him if we don't even know where he is?"Shun pointed out."He could be anywhere."

"Well,we're not 100% sure."Mira said."It would be a difficult task to accomplish even for Zenoheld,let's hope it's just a rumour."

"Ladies and gentlemen."Kato said on the monitor."Thank you for your patience,we'll be landing very shortly."

"Wow,Earth is so beautiful from up here."Mira said looking out the window.

We landed on top of the Marucho's rooftop.

"Marucho's family owns this place to themselves?"Mira said.

"You think this is impressive,wait til you see the inside."Runo replied.

While we were walking to ballroom for a party,Mira was pretty much shocked by everything while we used to it.

Marucho's family owns a private aquarium,zoo and gallery to themselves...they make me look poor and I live in a penthouse!

"Tell me I'm not dreaming."Mira said in awe.

"Believe me,we all had this reaction the first time."I replied.

"Can't blame you."Mira said.

When we finally got to the ballroom we had like 5 long tables of food that we could be here all day.

"Wow,this all looks so fabulous."Julie said.

"Take it easy,Julie."Runo replied."Where are your manners,this is Mira's party."

"Oh,right."Julie said.

"To friendship."We all said making a toast.

"Welcome back,Mira."Julie said.

"Thank you,guys."Mira said."Oh,I almost forgot!Runo,Julie I brought gifts for you."

"Are those what I think they are?"Runo asked.

"Wow,gauntlets."Julie said.

Those two were rather satsified with getting gauntlets like us so if it ever comes up again which I know it will they can brawl with the rest of us.

"What's happening to me?"Drago asked starting to glow pyrus red.

"I feel strange too."Wilda mentioned glowing as well."Like I'm burning up."

"Now it's got me."Elfin said glowing too."Preyas,do you feel it?"

"Me,no."Preyas said."I feel fine."

"Tigrerra do you feel it?"Drago asked.

"No."Tigrerra answered.

"This is the strangest thing."Ingram said.

"What's happening, Eatos?"I asked.

They started to glow more intensely and before we knew it we were somewhere else.

"What the--?"I said looking around the bleak misty area.

"I don't wanna panic but this place is freaking me out."Dan said.

"Us too."Mira replied.

"Ace,what are you doing here?"I asked.

We saw our bakugan appear in their true forms in front of us and then we turned around and saw six figures appear in front of us.

"Who are those guys?"Dan asked.

"It is the six ancient warriors of Vestroia."Drago answered.

"Drago,you and your friends must listen carefully."Apollonir said."We were defeated in battle by King Zenoheld."

"What he desired from us was to take our six attribute energies."Frosch said.

"He needed them to power the bakugan termination system."Oberus explained."A machine programmed to destroyed all bakugan."

"To keep them free from Zenoheld's clutches we trust you with our six attribute energies."Lars Lion said.

Six lights of different colours came to our bakugan.

"There is no getting away from this stuff ever."I sighed.

"Guys,look at them."Dan replied."It's like they've all...evolved."

"Remember,brawlers you are our last hope against Zenoheld."Exedra said.

"Only you can stop him and his weapon of mass destruction."Apollonir replied."We are counting on you."

We came to back at Marucho's.

"I feel like I'm been stabbed."I said.

"All of you fell to the floor suddenly and were unconsious."Julie explained.

"That was the most bizarre thing ever."Shun replied.

"You're not kidding."Aelita said.

"Was it a dream?"Mira said questioning what just happened.

"That was no dream."Drago said coming out of the ball."Just look at how we've changed."

Our other bakugan had changed as well.

"Drago's right,it was all real."Dan said."That stuff about King Zenoheld is true and we've got to put a stop to his plan!"

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**Aelita heads to Vestal with the others**_

_**And Jaden heads to New Vestroia with Shun **_

_**Chapter Twenty-Two:Two paths**_


	22. Two Paths

**Leave a review.**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two:Two paths

_Aelita's P.O.V_

_I heard a ringing in my head and I knew what it meant and I had to go on my own._

"Dude,are you kidding me?"Dan said."You had this thing the whole time and you didn't tell us?"

"Yeah,Marucho."Julie said."What's up with that."

"Quiet, him concentrate."Mira said.

"This should do it."Marucho replied.

Klaus appeared on the monitor.

"Good afternoon to you,my fellow bakugan brawlers."Klaus said.

"Hey,Klaus."Dan replied."I guess living on Vestal hasn't affected your sense of style...still rockin the 16th century pirate thing."

"Well,Dan thanks for the complient."Klaus responded."But we have other things to discuss."

"Guys,you've gotta help us."Baron said."They've come back."

"Hydron and his posse of Vexo scum."Ace said.

"So it looks like the Vexos are calling us out."Dan replied.

"Just like the anicents said."Drago said."They want our six attribute energies to power the BT system."

"At least they don't have the element of surprise anymore."Shun replied.

"We know what we have to do."Dan said."We have to go to Vestal to face these Vexos goons head to head...it's time shut them down for good."

It was obvious answer for us.

"Don't worry,guys."Runo said."Me and Julie can hold go the fort just like before."

"Yeah,we're all pros at it now."Julie said.

"Next stop,Vestal!"Dan said.

We went back Doctor Michael's lab in Moscow to go to Vestal.

"No pressure,doc but we're counting on you."Dan said."You have to make sure that we all get to Vestal in one piece."

"Yes,I undestand,you'll be fine...this isn't a slingshot,you know."Dr Michael said.

"Be careful when you get there."Alice said.

"Don't worry,we're the best."Marucho replied.

"The radar is picking up a atmospheric anomly coming from New Vestroia."Dr Michael said.

"What do you think it is?"Alice asked.

"The Vexos,who else."Mira answered.

"That doesn't make sense."Drago replied."None of the bakugan possessing attribute energies are there."

"Maybe it's a distraction to throw us of their tails."Preyas said.

"Or it's maybe another attack on our people."Elfin said.

"Elfin's right."Ingram replied."We can't ignore it."

"What do you think,Dan?"I asked.

"I don't it could be a decoy or it could be a trap to lure all of the attribute energies to one place."Dan answered.

"I'll go check it out."Shun replied."You made a good point it's probably safer we split up anyway,we'll catch you later in Vestal."

"Are you sure?"Mira said worried.

"Relax,he's almost as tough as me."Dan said.

"I'll go with you."Jaden replied.

"The dimension controller has locked on to the cordinates."Dr Michael said."If you're going to jump now's the time to do it."

"You'll be fine."Alice said."Just remember to hold your breath."

_I teleported out in the commotion and to a world that needed my help badly._

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V_

After arriving at Vestroia things were different.

"This looks like New Vestroia."Shun said."But where are all the bakugan?"

"Think we've been transported to the wrong planet."I replied.

"No,we're in the right place."Eatos said.

"But even though this is our home it feels different to me too."Ingram said.

"Ingram,what's wrong?"Shun asked."If we're really in New Vestroia then why are you still a ball?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself."Ingram replied.

"If we destroyed the dimensions how can this be happening?"I wondered.

"The dimension controller is not responsible."Someone said.

I looked up and saw Skyress fly down towards us.

"There is a new danger here."Skyress said landing in Shun's hands."I had always hoped to see you again but not under these cirumstances."

"You look beautiful,Skyress."Shun replied.

"What is this new danger you speak of?"Ingram asked.

"We're here to help you."I said."What happened?"

_"Earlier this morning a strange metal sphere appeared in the any of us knew what to make of it,it had embedded itself deep into the ground."_

"A beam from that did this to you?"Shun said.

"Yes."Skyress said."You don't understand how painful it is to be enslaved to be granted freedom only to have ripped away from you again."

"Blasted Vexos!"Ingram said.

"Don't worry,Skyress."I said.

"We drove these creeps out of New Vestroia once and there's no reason we can't do it again."Shun replied.

We tried to destroy it but an electrix barrier kept on shocking us.

"You okay,Shun?"I asked.

"It's a extremely pwerful electric force field."Shun said."Whatever this thing is,the Vexos don't want anyone meddling with it."

"Blasted Vexos!"Ingram said.

Bakugan started to come from behind us.

"You're our only hope,Shun."Skyress said."Without the bakugan battle brawlers we don't have a chance against the Vexos."

"Well,if we can't destroy have to find another way to beat the Vexos."Shun replied.

"We have to do this...just have to."I said.

"But how?"Ingram asked.

"What a pity for Shun that he has you for a partner."Skyress said.

"What did you just say to me?"Ingram responded angry.

"Hold on,Skyress."Shun said.

"No,where's his fire?Where's his courage."Skyress said."These are his people here and he cowers like a frighted child."

"What?"Ingram said.

"No,it's not like that."I said.

"Forgive me but I only speak the truth."Skyress said.

"Ingram is no coward."Shun replied."I trust him with my life,we're partners."

"I meant no disrespect,Shun."Skyress said.

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion kids."Lync said from the top of the sphere."But I'm here to take the Ventus energy."

After that little interruption I just knew where this was going.

"That electro-field had to hurt,Shun."Lync said."I thought you were gonna cry."

"Keep talking,Lync."Shun responded.

"I demand you return the bakugan to their natural state."Ingram said.

"Tough talk when standing so close to the BT system."Lync said.

"That's the BT system?"I said.

"Well,part of it."Lync answered."If you think this is impressive just wait until we get all the attribute energies and power it up. The BT system is really a thing of beauty."

"There's nothing beautiful about a tool of destruction."Skyress responded.

"Well,beautiful or not you have to admit it's pretty impressive."Lync said."Come on,why the angry face?I can't wait to introduce Mechinical Aluse!"

"Only fools joke in the face of battle,Lync."Shun replied."So are you ready,Ingram?"

"You bet."Ingram answered.

_"Gaunlet power strike!"_

_"Gate card set!"Lync said._

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Aluse stand!"_

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Master Ingram stand!"_

To make a long story short Ingram was losing badly.

"Please,Shun."Skyress said."You must use me."

"Are you sure?"Shun asked.

"Yes,more than anything."Skyress answered.

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Storm Skyress descend!"_

"Ability activate,whirlwind lightning storm."Shun said.

That lowered Aluse's power to 800 and increased Skyress's power by 200

"I really hate this kid."Ingram said.

"Not as much as I do."Skyress replied."You had your chance and you failed, it's my turn."

"Shun!"Skyress cried.

"I got your back."Shun replied."Double ability activate,thunder strike open plus green wave!"

"Ability activate,green boomerang!"Lync said.

That lowered Shun's life gaug big time mainly Ingram charged in without thinking.

"You okay,Ingram?"Shun asked.

"I'm sorry,Shun."Ingram said."I've fought a clumsly battle today and because of me,the Vexos might still win the Ventus would consider it a blessing but I think it's a curse."

"What is with you?"I snapped."We can't exactly afford to lose this!"

"In battle your head cannot be clouded espesically not with self-doubt."Skyress said."Come on,'s finish this."

"She's right."Shun replied."Ingram is too unsure right now and Lync is too strong a competitor."

_"Bakugan brawl,Ventus Skyress descend!"_

Again,they were losing!

"I will not run from battle!"Ingram said."I will fight for Shun,Skyress and Vestroia!...Send me in,Shun."

"But Ingram..."Shun replied.

"I won't lose to the Vexos!"Ingram said."I will not let them defeat me."

"Only if you're sure."Shun replied.

"I am."Ingram said.

"Ingram,let's take the fight to them."Shun said.

_"Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand!"_

"Ventus Ingram has returned."Ingram said.

Yeah,we've heard this before.

"Ability activate,airwave."Lync said.

"Ability activate,moonlight slash."Shun responded.

"You will not take this energy from me boy."Ingram said."Activate Shadow-Wing."

"Shadow-Wing?I don't know that."Shun replied."Must be part of his..."

"New attribute powers."Skyress said.

_"Ventus Shadow-Wing stand!"_

"Ability activate,ninjtsu combo might-fang and vist-a-wing."Shun replied.

That let Shun win the battle.

"Well,it still took 3 bakugan to beat my one."Lync said.

"Who cares?"Shun responded."In the end we still have the Ventus energy and you don't."

"Your arroganace was no match for our will to win."Ingram replied.

"Will to win?I'll show you idiots the will to win."Lync said angry."Next time you better run the other way."

Well that's one battle done but we are nowhere near done yet.

"We may not have destroyed it but at least we deleyed the launch of the BT system."Shun said.

"Shun,I'm sorry."Ingram said."I hope my self-doubt didn't let you doubt me as well and Skyress..."

Skyress wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about you anymore."Skyress said."Now that you believe in yourself...the anicents decided to bestowe their powers in you for a reason,never forget that."

"I won't."Ingram said.

"You and Shun make a good team."Skyress said."Take care of each other."

"We will."Ingram promised.

"It was so wonderful to see you again even though it was for the last time."Skyress said."Goodbye,Shun!"

"We'll miss you."I said.

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**As the others discuss a new plan**_

_**Aelita faces her own problems in another world which might put her back on the evil side...again!**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three:Plans and problems.**_

_**You cannot miss this!  
**_


	23. Plans and Problems

**Leave a review.**

**Enjoy  
**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Three:Plans and Problems

_Jaden's P.O.V_

_I used my teleporting power to bring me and Shun back to Earth safely and we met up with the others at Marucho's place.  
_

"It doesn't make any sense."Marucho said."We know the Vexos are after the attribute energies the six ancient warriors gave us."

"It's a trap just like luring us to New Vestroia was."Shun replied.

"But why bring us all the way here when they could keep fighting us on Vestal?"Baron wondered.

"Maybe they had to change their strategy when Spectra showed up again."Mira said."It was clear when we saw Spectra and Volt that they aren't allies anymore."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Spectra had a hand in this."Ace said."I don't see the Vexos going to the trouble of dimensional transport unless they had to."

"Maybe Spectra did something that forced them to take the fight off Vestal."Marucho said.

"All that matters is that our enemies have come to Earth."Drago said.

"Drago's right! Sitting here playing guessing games isn't helping us so we have to prepare for some heavy duty battle."Dan replied.

"We shouldn't be so eager, we could lose."I said.

"They already have the Haos energy and they've close to getting a few others."Runo replied.

"Runo's right, we have to be smart about this."Mira said."If they capture all the energies..."

"Then the bakugan termination system will become fully operational."Shun said."And all the bakugan we fought so hard to free will be completely wiped out forever."

"We saw the own thing when we were on New Vestroia."I said."It might be only partly operational but it still turns the bakugan back into balls."

"Oh no."Drago said in horror.

"I can't believe it just when they were finally free."Ace said."The Vexos better run when they see me coming."

"And that goes double for me, Ace. I'm so mad!"Runo said.

"Don't worry, Runo. We'll teach those Vexos a lesson."Julie said.

"Does that mean you two plan on actually brawling?"Dan asked.

"Well, it makes perfect sense. Since me and Runo have no attribute energies to lose we should be your first line of defence."Julie said."So you guys can fight only when it's absolutely necessary."

"But the Vexos are crazy powerful not any bakugan can beat them."Baron mentioned.

"Are you saying that my Tigrerra and Gorem aren't good enough to fight along side of you?"Runo responded taking it the wrong way.

"We've fought the Vexos so we know what to expect."I said.

"Trust us, messing with them is serious business."Percival replied.

"Well messing with us is serious business too."Runo replied.

"But we all have surprior strength."Elfin mentioned.

"So you're better than me?"Preyas responded.

"I was better than you before that."Elfin answered.

"Runo may have a point."Shun agreed."Battling the Vexos is too risky right now."

"They'll be expecting us."Marucho said."Maybe it's time to switch strategies too. I say we hide out and plan a sneak attack."

"So that way we'll have the element of surprise on our side for once."Mira said.

"Sounds to me like we'll be a bunch of sitting ducks."Dan said.

"Yeah, what if the Vexos find us?"Baron asked.

"Don't worry, I think of all scenerios."Marucho answered."I managed to create a barrier shield using dimension wave technology."

"Barrier shield?"Dan said.

"Think of it as an invisbility cloak so as long as we stay in this house the Vexos won't be able to find us."Marucho replied.

"Hey, where's Aelita?"I asked noticing she wasn't here.

"We thought she was with you."Mira said.

"No now I'm worried."I replied.

"All systems are go, looks like the barrier shield is working."Marucho said.

"So now we can wait the Vexos out."Shun replied.

"So how long do we have to wait?"Dan asked.

"What's the rush?"I said."If the Vexos follow so will Spectra."

"With the Vexos and Spectra coming after you all at once, you can't leave."Marucho agreed.

"But I came here to battle not to bury my head in the sand."Dan complained.

"Just think of it as a big slumber party."Julie suggested.

"Happy thoughts will help the time pass."Gorem said.

"I suppose there are worser places to be stuck than Marucho's house."Dan said.

"So you want to go down to bowling alley with us?"Runo asked.

"There's no point in fighting them, Dan."Tigrerra noted.

"Okay, I'm in."Dan said."Hey, Mira come with us."

"These next few days are sure going to be interesting."Mira sighed.

_Being forced to stay one place would prove to be a challenge for all of us but if Aelita didn't go to Vestal or Vestroia where did she go?

* * *

_

_Aelita's P.O.V_

_The others must know I'm gone by now but I had to go back to Termia as they needed my help badly but let's see if I can help myself first._

"Are you sure about this?"Neos asked.

"This is something I need to do, Neos."I answered.

_Basically a small island which was covered by a lake was being attacked by a large group called the Underground who had been after me for a while as they heard about my powers and abilities which had been passed onto a few people as well via experimentation had been on the run for a small while but they can't run forever._

_When I was on my way there a few of those "clones." of sorts had been paralyzed by a energy coming from the Undergrounds jets and 4 of them had avoided them but they were trapped now and I managed to help them out by using my powers to stop it and end the paraylsis._

The jet flew right next to me and started to open showing the leader and his second-hand.

"You."I said glaring right at her.

"It's been a while, you look well."Juno said.

"I would leave if I were you. I assure you that my powers are much stronger since the Onyx incident."I said.

"Your increased powers come as no surprise but my techincians have forseen it and come up with a way to stop it."Juno replied.

Two machines came up and used some strong electrical power to blast me downwards.

"Well it seems my machines are worth the investments."Juno said.

"You should fear my powers most of all."I said getting up fiercely."You can't conquer me."

"Your powers may bend the will of living creatures but not machines."Juno said rather confident.

"We'll see about that."I responded.

"Activate the forcefields."Juno ordered.

It was a struggle to use my powers but I managed to blast them onto 2 rock pillars.

"Well done, Aelita."Juno commented still smug."You proved that technology has its limits...but living things have their limits too."

"Do not test the limits of my power."I warned.

"It seems that would be futile."Juno agreed."So we'll take our battle to that island."

"I'll fly over there for phase two."Scarlet said taking off on her jetpack.

"So I hear a few of your friends are on that island now we'll see how strong your loyalties are."Juno replied.

"You're unbelievable."I said digusted.

_"Aelita are you going to let your little friends battle me alone?"_

"I have to help them."I replied knowing it's a trap.

All the others agreed to help me.

"We must live where and how we chose."I said floating in mid-air with the others."To the island!"

We got there rather fast so we took some by surprise.

"I've been expecting you."Scarlet said.

"How about leave the island?"I said.

"Maybe that's something you should take my with my boss."Scarlet replied with the jet flying from behind me.

"So you're willing to obay my commands?"Juno asked.

"I'd rather die than do that."I responded.

"I reconsider that opinion because if you don't your little clones will be used in our experiements and will certainly die."Juno warned.

"I'll give up."I agreed.

Those machines created a blue energy ball for me to enter.

"It's not meant to destroy you just harness your abilities to suit my purposes."Juno explained.

"Yeah, I know what your purposes are."I said.

"Don't bother destroying them, we're quite capable of making new ones."Scarlet replied."But if you try to fight us your little friends will be the ones to pay the price."

She used an energy beam from a black flower to injure two of those clones and they are all like me so they have names and those two were Imogen and Ashelin and they are twins.

"I'll do what you say."I said.

"All you have to do is step into the light."Juno ordered.

I hated every step I was taking and everyone of them were warning me not to but I knew it's a wrong decision and I still stepped into that ball.

"That's a good girl and you won't run away this time."Juno said.

"You may control my body but you will never control my will."I replied.

"We'll see about that."Juno said.

The ball turned pink and started to use electricity to shock me which caused a lot of pain.

"I will not sumbit."I vowed.

"You are strong, Aelita but pain makes the body master of the will."Juno responded."Let's see how long you struggle."

It's hard to stay strong with the pain and I couldn't escape.

"This is a nice place."Juno commented."I figured they might find a place like this and it's perfect for my new base. Finally I will create an army of the most powerful bakugan and you will be at its head following my commands...together we will rule the world!"

My head went down in exhaustion while I was still fighting the pain.

_Help me...

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

**_Aelita tries to outlive her constant torture.  
_**

**_It could be her last adventure for a long time to come!  
_**

**_As this subplot reaches it's epic conclusion.  
_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Four:Never stop fighting!  
_**


	24. Never Stop Fighting

**To answer a review I got about the chapter Surprises, the scene might be out of character but that was the point as well to create mystery and one of these days you'll find out what happened between Jaden and Shun...maybe, lol!**

**And only Xenia from Star Crossed and Impulse is based on me, Aelita and Jaden definately aren't.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Some Chapters have the wrong number, sorry about that.**

**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three:Never Stop Fighting

_"She's stronger than I realised. If she continues, her body maybe destroyed before her will is!"_

_"You can't destroy Aelita, it might take years to find an person like her again."_

_"I know that! But this has become an battle between Aelita's will and mine!"_

* * *

_Jaden's P.O.V_

_Those three sentences are the only reason I had become involved in this whole thing but it wasn't like I was the only one to get involved in this mess._

"Aelita."I said finding her at long last.

"I'm glad you're safe."Aelita said."But I don't think I can bare this much longer."

"So what can we do to help you now?"Jesse asked.

"Stop these machines."Aelita said.

"Maybe there's a cut off switch."I replied examining the machines.

"It's no good, they're all sealed up."Valon said.

"We can't stop it."I said.

"Then I will using what's left of my power."Aelita decided."Either these machines will be destroyed or I will be."

Aelita started to scream in a lot of pain.

"Hang in there!"I shouted."Jesse, Valon help out with your bakugan."

_Both Valon and Jesse combined with Aelita's power became too much for the machines to handle so they were destroyed and Aelita collapsed to the ground._

"Well, they were destroyed."I said.

"Yeah but I have also destroyed myself."Aelita replied.

"How about the spring?"Valon suggested.

"The water there is capable of healing anything."Jesse said."Maybe it can heal Aelita."

"Then let's go."I agreed.

"I don't think so."Juno said."Aelita belongs to me and I alone will decide whether she survives or not."

"Oh, you won't."I replied.

"We won't let you."Jesse said.

_The both of us summoned Eatos and Zenon to the battle._

"You take Aelita."Jesse said.

"Right."Valon replied carrying Aelita in his arms.

The clones managed to come to where we were at last after somehow breaking free from those cells.

"So you have chosen to defy as your leader has."Juno said."Very well. I'll crush you too."

* * *

_Aelita's P.O.V_

"You'll be fine, Aelita."Valon said.

"Why are you helping me?"I asked.

"Well for one thing you have saved and helped me a few times, that's a good reason."Valon said.

"The only one?"I asked.

"Do you always need a reason to help somebody?"Valon replied.

"Perhaps you are unique."I said what I always thought."A unique Vestal, one of a kind."

"You're one of a kind too."Valon replied."Everybody is."

"I don't know what I am."I said giving a sarcastic laugh."And soon it may not happen."

"Valon!"A woman said.

"Who's that?"A guy asked.

"Her name is Aelita and she's real weak and she needs that spring water fast or she isn't gonna make it."Valon answered.

"Valon, you can't throw her in there she could comtainate the whole spring."He said.

"I'm sorry but the only one who needs it is Aelita!"Valon replied throwing me in the water.

_I have been here before...was it in my dreams?_

_But this is no dream, I feel new life rising from within me._

_If this water has the same healing effect on me as it does on others...does it mean that I belong to these worlds too?_

"They're here."Valon said hearing a jet.

"Tell me where Aelita is."Juno demanded.

"You can't destroy the spring!"Valon said.

"Yes, I can. This place belongs to me."Juno replied.

I shot up from the water fiercely and stood in mid-air covered in a blue aura.

"You will not defile this place!"I said fiercely."It doesn't belong to you, anymore than I do!"

I moved my arms to the side and eyes began to glow blue and area started to glow

"This place has given me new life!"I said."Now I shall use all my power to protect it."

After the light-show was over we were all moved underneath a mountain.

"This is amazing."Valon commented.

"I have moved the lake and the spring beneath this mountain."I explained."The clones will be protected here."

"Quite an adventure."Jaden said taking a sigh of relief.

"But traumatizing for these new "yous.", Lite."Jesse replied.

"I don't want them to forget even if I wanted to."I said."If we are able to look into the future as other people can we should also be able into the past. The shame of our past is not ours it belongs to those that use it to set us apart. To keep those clones safe I should erase the memories of those who wish to destroy them."

_"Only they should forget."_

_After we knew we were safe we could leave but for me it's a departure at least for a __long time to come._

"The time has come for us to leave."I said.

"If you're ever around our world, say hello."Jesse said.

"Thank you. I'll remember you always."I said to Valon.

"We'll both be able to remember."Valon replied.

_"If you ever hear my voice just know it's my spirit calling through time and space to yours."_

After we arrived back home I felt my heart grow faint.

"It's time."I whispered and collapsed.

_"Aelita!"_

_"AELITA!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_

_Jaden's P.O.V_

_I can't believe it..._

_Aelita really is selfless using all that power proved to be a reckless move and dangerous but I think Aelita knew that above everyone else so...._

_ Now she's in a temporary coma to recharge her powers again._

"You okay?"Shun asked.

"Yeah, I suppose."I answered."Kinda weird though just feels like a part of my soul is missing."

"Come on, let's head back."Shun replied.

"Sure."I agreed.

_"I will remember you always."_

I turned around but there was nothing there apart from Aelita's lifeless body in an hospital bed.

"What is it?"Shun asked.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy but I swear I just heard Aelita talking."I answered.

I saw Aelita face grow a smile before it faded a few seconds later and I couldn't help but smile myself.

_But maybe it was just my memory...

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

**_Bittersweet ending for a character like Aelita...might come back, never know._**

**_But the story goes on without her for a while_**

**_Chapter Twenty-Four:Killing me softly  
_**


	25. Killing Me Softly

**This is such an emotional chapter!**

**Review please, good or bad.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four:Killing Me Softly

_It's only been one day since Aelita fell into that coma but it feels much longer. I know that the coma is only temporary and everything but sometimes it just seems a bit hard believe that and out of everyone it seems that Jesse isn't taking too well._

_Last night he had such a bad nightmare that it woke all of us up._

"Hey."Jesse said waking up.

"Are you alright?"I asked.

"Must have been some nightmare."Runo commented.

"You woke us all up."I agreed.

"I thought we were being attacked."Wilda said.

"Don't scare us like that again."Nemus said.

"Jesse, we know it hasn't been easy for you since Aelita fell into that coma."Baron said.

"I was hoping that was just a bad dream."Jesse responded facing the window."I can't believe Aelita is really gone."

"She'll wake up Jess."I said to reassure him.

"There's no time to feel sorry for myself."Jesse replied getting out of bed. "We have other problems to worry about so..."

"Jesse."I said still feeling bad for him.

While the others were eating at lunch Jesse seemed to be enjoying himself too.

_Weird, I thought it would take Jesse longer to get over the coma thing._

Jesse continued to enjoy himself and then his face became more sad and his mood darkened.

"It's not working."Jesse said."This is all my fault...Lite's gone."

"You shouldn't blame yourself."I replied."Aelita wouldn't want you to and neither would we."

_Jesse didn't respond, I don't think he could hear me._

When Jesse locked himself in his room we were all worried about him.

"Jesse has been apart from Aelita before but it has never affected him this bad."I said.

"Aelita is a part of him."Julie said.

"We all miss her but for Jesse I guess it's harder."Mira mentioned.

"Yeah."I replied.

I stood near the stairs to Jesse's room waiting for him to come down.

"Hey."Shun said approaching me.

"Hi."I replied.

"Why don't you go up?"Shun asked.

"I wouldn't know what to say...because I can't imagine...if it had been you."I answered thinking more about it.

I fell into his arms in an embrace just for comfort as the feeling overwhelmed me for a bit.

"It was never supposed to end this way."I said.

"Hey."Alicia said walking towards us.

"Hi."I replied leaving the embrace.

"How is he?"Alicia asked.

"I don't know. He hasn't come down yet."I answered.

"How long have you been standing there?"Alicia asked.

"A while."I sighed.

"Maybe we should go up and see him."Alicia suggested what I had been thinking.

"Okay."I agreed.

Me and Alicia started to go up the stairs.

"What if he wants to be alone?"I said.

"He's gonna be alone a lot more now, I think he'll need us."Alicia replied.

"Right."I agreed heading up again.

When we entered the room though Jesse was fast asleep and I could see that he had been crying as his pillow was really wet.

"Leave him."I said quietly.

"Why?"Alicia asked.

"He looks peaceful, I don't want to ruin that and he hasn't had a decent night in a while anyway."I answered.

I took a deep exhale and I felt like breaking down myself but I didn't instead I headed outside with Shun.

"What a bizzare few days."I sighed thinking about recent events."BT System, Vexos, Vestroia and now Aelita's coma and grief."

I could see Shun's face and he seemed deep in thought.

"Your mum?"I guessed what he was thinking about.

"Yeah."Shun replied.

"Sorry."I apologized."I mean it should bring back memories for you in particular."

"It's not your fault."Shun said."I still miss her a lot."

"I don't really understand grief so I can't really say that I know how you feel or how to understand."I commented thinking I was being insenstive.

"Thanks."Shun responded.

"For what?"I asked confused.

"For being honest."Shun answered.

"Sure."I said.

I went back to my room and slid against the door with all these bad things sort of overwhelming me but at the same time I had to be strong and help them out while I had misery in my heart too but I'm not gonna sulk like some child just because I'm upset.

_I am not a child now_

_I can take care of myself_

_I mustn't let them down now_

_I mustn't let them see me cry_

_I'm fine, I'm fine._

_I'm too tired to listen, I'm too old to believe all these childish stories._

_There is no such thing as faith and trust._

_'Cause I try but it's so hard to believe_

_I try but I can't see what you see_

_I try, I try, I try_

_My whole world is changing, I don't know where to turn_

_I can't leave you_

_But I can't stay and watch the city burn_

_Watch it burn_

_I try and try to understand the distance in between_

_The love I feel_

_The things I fear_

_And every single dream...

* * *

_

_**Preview**_

**_Hope you liked that because I loved writing that._**

**_Anyway next time it's a brawl and an amusement park._**

**_Chapter Twenty-Five:Showdown in Samarai Park!  
_**


	26. Showdown in Samarai Park!

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy our story!_**

**_And review

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty-Five:Showdown in Samarai Park!

_Recently I had this bad feeling about more trouble being on the horizon which started a sudden urge to leave the brawlers behind but I don't think that would be the best thing to do because I don't want me to be the second person to leave them behind unexpectely...thanks, Aelita._

Are you sure about this,Shun?"I asked.

"Maybe we should tell the others."Ingram said.

"Telling them would just make them worry and they are already stressed enough as it is."Shun answered."This is something I have to do. I can't hide out any longer."

"I'm coming with you."I replied.

While Shun used his ninja skills to get there, I just took the easy route and teleported there to meet up with him.

We started to walk down the bridge and ran into a samarai.

"You're the Vexo they call Volt."Shun said.

"I recognise you too, brawlers."Volt answered."Shun and Jaden, isn't it. You two have nerve showing your faces after your fellow brawlers were humliated."

"Don't make the mistake, Volt."Shun responded."Of thinking their skills are equal to mine."

"Or mine."I said.

"Fine so let's see these skills of yours."Volt said.

"Let's go."I replied.

_"Gaunlet Power Strike."_

_"Gate card set!"_

_"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, Ventus Ingram!"_

_"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, Haos Boriates."_

"Ability activate!"They both said.

_"_Prometheus Cannon_"_Volt said activating his ability.

That transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates.

_"_Wind power glimmering shadow slash."Shun responded.

That transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Ingram.

"Ability activate, element glow."Volt repsonded.

Subtracts 200 Gs from the opponent basically.

"Double ability activate, armoured intense mode plus wind echo."Shun responded.

"Ability activate, firebolt axe."Volt responded."That's it axe marks the spot."

Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Boriates again.

_"Gate card open, Ventus reactor!"  
_

Gives Ingram 200 Gs.

"I'm impressed, Shun."Volt commented."Your brawling skills are strong."

_Yeah, they are...I still don't know if I should..._

"I know."Shun replied._"Come Ventus Slash, time to fight!"_

_"Come Haos Dronespider_. _Dronespider switch to arm mode, join with Boriates!"_

"Now it's time to drop the hammer."Volt said.

"Shun!"Ingram called.

"Alright, now it's our turn."Shun replied."Ability activate, twin-bat phantom comet storm!"

Adds 400 Gs to Ingram and Hylash, also combines their power levels...nice!

"Big deal."Volt responded."Ability activate, Vector Phalanx."

Adds 400 Gs to Boriates.

That ends round one and puts Volt in the lead.

"I'm sorry, Shun."Ingram apologized even though it wasn't his fault.

"No, it's my fault for underestimating this Vexos."Shun replied.

_"Come bakugan trap Haos Dronespider_. _Dronespider switch to arm mode, join with Boriates!"_

"Here it comes, Ingram."Shun said.

"My go."I said joining in.

_"Bakugan brawl,bakugan stand, Haos Gaurdian Eatos!"_

"Eatos."Ingram said.

Eatos did become different in terms of appearance as she had golden wings now and hair but her body was human with emerald eyes now.

"In the golden flair."Eatos said.

"Nice to have an extra pair of hands."I said then turned around."Baron, what are you--?"

"We were nearby and got caught in the time freeze when I found out it was you two, I thought you could use some backup."Baron explained.

"Kinda nicked your spot, dude."I replied.

"Doesn't matter."Baron said."Maron, you have to hide right now."

"Enough if you both wanna fight, let's go."Volt said impatient."Ability activate, Vector Phalanx."

"Maron!"Baron cried seeing her getting in the middle of the battle.

_"Bakugan brawl, Haos Neos."_

_Yeah, I use Neos now as long as Aelita is out of commission which won't be for much longer.  
_

"Ability activate, white shield."I said.

That shielded those two for now.

"Maron."Baron said in relief.

"Baron, is she hurt?"I asked.

"No, she's fine."Baron answered.

"Good to know."I replied."But I can't use Neos as long as White Shield is activated, Shun."

"No problem."Shun responded._"Come bakugan trap, Ventus Slash."_

_"Come on, Shadow-Wing. bakugan brawl, bakugan stand."_

"That's interesting."Volt commented.

_"Gate card open, forcement enemy."_

That put Volt's bakugan at 2900.

"Eatos, attribute change!"I said.

Eatos changed from Haos to Darkus so her hair and wings became the same colour as the darkus attribute.

"Ability activate, Darkus Sky!"I replied.

That brought a darkus coloured sky.

"Ability activate, Eight-Span Crowe!"Shun responded.

That gave 200 Gs to all Ventus bakugan.

"Ability activate,Vector Phalanx."Volt responded.

"Invisiblity is the way of a ninja."Ingram said fading back into the shadows.

"Good move."I commented.

"Now it's time we see the sun, Jaden."Shun replied.

"I'm all for the idea."I agreed."Ability activate, Light of the night!"

That blinded Boriates to my ability and gave us a 300 point boost.

"Good call."I commented.

"Kazami Style Ninja torpedo slash."Shun replied activating another ability.

First ability with the brawler's name on it but anyway...that basically adds 200 to all Ventus bakugan again. The Darkus Sky cleared and we were ready for another round.

"Had enough?"I said.

"Okay, you two are tougher than I thought but what warrior would quit while he's still standing?"Volt answered."Wouldn't you agree, Shun."

"Sometimes it's good to quit while you're ahead."Shun responded.

So cool!

"Let's continue, shall we!"I replied."Gate card set!"

"Ability activate, Prometheus Cannon."Volt responded."Fusion ability activate, buster mega barrel."

That put Eatos down to 100 Gs now I'm in trouble.

"Eatos, Jaden!"Maron cried.

"Get out of here."I mouthed.

Shun managed to get Maron up a scaffolding in ninja style surprise, surprise

"I don't like guys who pick on girls."I responded to that action."Ability activate, transendent wings!"

That gave Eatos 400 Gs but it still wasn't enough and it added to Volt's attack and made it bigger.

"Yeah, whatever."Volt commented.

_"Bakugan stand!"_

"Ability activate, armoured intense mode."Shun responded.

"Watch me nullify your ability."Ingram said.

"Hey not so fast there you thunder chicken."Volt replied."Buster mega barrel can only be denullified by a haos ability which you just don't have."

"Oh, boy."I gasped.

That defeated Ingram and lowered Shun's life gauge even more.

"Ability activate, divine light."I said.

That put Ingram back in the game.

"Divine light is a Haos only ability that revives any defeated bakugan."I explained."Awesome, huh?"

"Pretty awesome indeed. Thanks, Jaden."Shun replied.

"Least I could do."I said turning to face Volt."I guess you forgot there's a Haos brawler on this side too."

_"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand!"  
_

"Here we go."I said.

"Game over, Volt."Shun replied.

"Well, that was a lucky safe and it isn't gonna help you win the battle. I think I'll be taking the Ventus energy now."Volt said."Machinal trap bakugan, Haos Carovelt. Ability activate, Orion head."

That trapped our bakugan in a glowing rope.

"So now all your abilities have been nullified."Volt explained."So you might as well go home."

"As if."I sighed.

_"Bakugan brawl, Neos stand!"_

"Ability activate, Freedom Light."I said.

That let our bakugan go free.

"Too little too late, Jaden."Volt responded.

_"Gate card open, destined light!"_

"She nullified my ability."Volt realised.

"Jaden."Shun said.

"One step ahead of you, Shun."I replied knowing what to do.

"Ability activate!"We both said.

"Wind power intense impact."Shun replied.

"Transendent Wings!"I shouted.

"You're going down!"Ingram said.

"Double ability activate, muzzle lancer plus booster."Volt replied."Let's go, Boriates."

We still won the battle and I could seriously use the break after that battle so we all headed back to Marucho's place.

"Hey, guys. We're back."Baron said.

"Hey, Shun. Where did you disappear to?"Dan asked.

"To my mediatation room."Shun answered lying.

"Who could mediate after sitting around for so long?"Dan said.

"You could learn a lot about balance from Shun."Drago mentioned.

"What about you?"Dan asked me the same question.

"Ipod, I can listen to that for hours."I replied.

Seriously I once spent 6 hours listening to my Ipod.

"Will you visit us again, Maron?"Julie asked.

"As soon as Baron will let me."Maron answered.

We headed outside to see Maron off before the gate opened.

"Make sure you say hi to Klaus when you get back to Vestal."Dan said.

"And give my regards to Sirenoid."Drago mentioned.

"Sure, thanks for having me."Maron replied moving towards Baron."I'll see you soon, big brother."

Then she whispered something to Shun and I think I know what but I'm not gonna say!

"Bye guys."Maron said going through that gate to Vestal

"Hey, Drago. What do you think Maron said to Shun?"Dan asked.

"Who knows?"Drago replied.

"I hope she makes it back okay."Runo said.

"After the action we saw today, I'm sure it will be no problem."Baron answered.

"What action?"Runo asked.

"Nothing, I was talking about the rollercoaster."Baron said quickly to cover up what we actually did."Yeah, that's it."

* * *

_**Preview**_

_**A virtual world brings new troubles.**_

_**As a famliar face returns but another issue comes too.**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Six:New plus blues.  
**_


	27. New plus Blues

**_Don't own anything apart from the Ocs and Ocs bakugan._**

**_Enjoy the story!_**

_**Check out my new story Bonds of a brawler...trust me, it's awesome!**_

_**Review this story too by the way, lol!  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twenty-Six:New plus Blues

After entering the main room, I was rather surprised to see Billy there and did the basic introductions and catching up in our own ways.

"Suprised to see you here."I said.

"Yeah, how did you find us?"Shun asked.

"You know, I have my sources."Billy answered

"Why didn't you call ahead to let us know you were coming?"Julie asked.

"You know me, Julie. I always like making a big enterance."Billy answered.

"I hear you've been travelling the world. I bet you have some awesome stories to tell."Dan said.

"Yeah, maybe a few. But it would be nothing to what you've been doing in New Vestroia and Vestal. I would rather talk about that stuff."Billy replied.

"You know about that!"Dan said shocked.

"More sources?"I said.

"Actually, I ran into Klaus a while back and he gave me one of these."Billy answered bringing a gauntlet out of his bag.

"A gauntlet! Why would you bring that here?"Shun asked.

"Why not? You never know when a gauntlet might come in handy."Billy said.

"What's wrong, Shun?"I asked.

"Something feels wrong."Shun answered.

We saw a certain transmission from Kato on the monitor screen.

"Master Marucho, your chief techincian wanted to inform you that everything is ready."Kato explained.

"Fantastic, tell him we'll be right there."Marucho answered.

"What test is he talking about?"Dan asked.

After approaching a whole new room we could find our answer.

"Follow me."Marucho said.

"What is this place?"Dan asked.

"It's like we're in some kind of video game."Ace said.

"Actually, Ace. You aren't that far off."Marucho replied."This is the operation room for the online virtual system I built called Bakugan Interspace."

"What the heck is Bakugan Interspace?"Dan asked.

"You remember when we were introduced to our bakugan we thought they were just part of a game."Marucho said starting to explain.

"Yeah, I remember. Shun and I even made up some of the rules."Dan said.

"Is that true?"Mira asked.

"We bakugan were like helpless pawns."Drago commented.

"I'm really sorry, buddy. That was before we knew you were living beings just like us."Dan said.

"Well, I wanted to see if I could bring back the fun elements of the game but in an virtual form that way no bakugan can be harmed. So I secretly started this project and been working on it in my spare time."Marucho explained.

"Looks like Billy isn't the only one who likes surprises."Runo commented.

"I don't know what's so great about surprises. They're totally overrated."Ace responded.

"Unless you're talking about surprise birthday parties. Espesically when there's ice cream and cake."Baron said making a random point.

"Let me understand this. Kids from all over the world can battle in this virtual arena anytime they want just by logging on."Mira said to clarify.

"Yes, that's basically it."Marucho agreed.

"Big deal. It sounds more like a chatroom."Shun replied unimpressed.

"No this is way cooler."Marucho said.

"Will you quit stalling then?"Preyas said unimpatient."Tell us about it!"

"Yes, Marucho. Tell us, tell us!"Elfin said like a little kid excited.

"After months of research and loads of trial and error, my team of computer engineers and technicans have found a way to import people to data and import that data into the virtual world."Marucho explained.

Basically, we could enter that virtual world now.

"Well, that's the theory anyway."Marucho admitted.

"What do you mean theory?"Elfin asked not as excited now.

"So you mean that..."Runo started.

"We get to test it out?"Mira asked.

"I was going to do it myself but now since you're all here."Marucho said.

"I don't know, I don't think you should make yourself a test guinea pig."Preyas said worried.

"Don't worry, my staff have run every safety test."Marucho said."But if any of you are still unsure, I understand. Bakugan Interspace is a great way for us to practice our brawling while we hide out from the Vexos."

"I say I'm in."Dan said.

"Yeah, I'm with master Dan."Baron agreed.

I didn't want to go, I wanted to check on Jesse to see if he was feeling any better.

"Jesse?"I said opening the door to his room.

He isn't in his room so there's only one place where he would be. I found him where Aelita was still in a coma but the weird thing is a coma is like being dead but they're still alive so it's harder to like not grieve I suppose.

"Hi."I said.

"Hi."Jesse replied refusing to take his eyes off Aelita.

"You know, you could use a drink."I recommended."I'm still here."

"I'll be back soon then."Jesse replied leaving the room.

"If you're gonna die just do it already."I told Aelita."I can't stand to be around this."

_"You were always a drama queen and harsh too."_

"You can talk, Aelita."I replied."Hang on..."

_"No, I'm still in a coma. Which reminds me why couldn't you lot put me somewhere that didn't reek of amonia soaked death."_

"At least I can talk from the mouth."

_"Well, a chick that can talk without actually moving her mouth says a lot."_

"That she can't go one day without being annoying?"

_"Watch it! Anyway, Jesse seems to have seen better days."_

"Yeah, should have seen him a while ago."

_"Believe me, I saw it now...you lot do a very good job of making me feel guilty."_

"Any idea when you'll even wake up?"

_"Not a bloody clue! But I guess not much longer I hope and you lot hope too."_

"Thanks, Lite."Jesse said.

_"Stalking, huh? Well, believe me I would wake up if I could."_

"I'm sure you would, you never take anything lying down."Jesse replied."I'll see you soon."

_"Ha, ha!"_

Jesse left the room afterwards finally at peace now.

_"Well, Jesse has come a long way."_

"How do you mean?"

_"When he became a battler, he was a amateur brawler with a big mouth_. _Now he's a great brawler with a big heart now."_

"Bye."I said.

_"We may be taking seperate roads now but our paths will cross again!"_


	28. Offense

**_It's been a while _**

**_But I have got a great ending in store for this story_**

**_Also read the Author's Note at the bottom too it's really important about this story  
_**

_**Review please  
**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Twenty-Seven:Offense

"This is bad, the Vexos know exactly where we are now. They can attack at any second."Dan said.

"Take it easy, Dan."Drago said."We knew we couldn't hide from them forever."

"But we don't have a defense plan."Dan replied.

"Then maybe we should change tactics, go on the attack and storm the mother palace."Shun replied."When I saw the BT system in New Vestroia it seemed it was being operated by remote control. It would make sense that Zenoheld was doing this from the mother palace."

"So instead of protecting the attribute energies we switch our focus to destroying the machine. I love it, let's go and pound that BT system into a piece of rubble."Dan replied.

"Yeah, that way we can keep the bakugan in New Vestroia free."Baron said.

"Just don't leave us behind this time."Runo replied.

"Yeah, we want in."Julie agreed.

"I wanna help too, you can count on me."Billy said.

"Okay, we can all go."Dan said.

"Yay!"Runo and Julie responded.

"And how are we gonna get there?"I asked.

"Jaden's right. Since it was destroyed, we haven't been able to repair 's dimension transporter system."Marucho replied.

"And even if it was working, we have no idea where the mother palace is. How are we gonna get there if we don't know it's exact location?"Mira responded.

"Then we find someone who does know where it is."Dan said.

"Only the Vexos know the location of the palace and I don't think they're gonna tell us."Runo said.

"There has to be a way."Dan replied then got an idea."There is someone who knows and he hates the Vexos as much as we do."

"You're not suggesting-."Drago realised.

"The ex-leader of the Vexos, Spectra!"Dan told us.

"You're joking, a little humour to lighten the mood."Marucho responded nervously.

"You can't be serious."I said.

"And I thought Baron had rocks for brains, have you lost your mind?"Ace replied.

"Hold on a sec, the Vexos are our greatest threat now so asking Spectra is our best choice."Dan said.

"Sounds like our worst choice if you ask me."I responded.

"Sounds like we have no choice at all."Baron said.

"Like the Vexos, Spectra's in hiding. How we would contact him?"Shun replied.

"I don't know, it's not like anyone has any better ideas."Dan responded snappy.

"Because there's no point, he wouldn't trust any of us. Even though he's my brother or at least used to be."Mira said sadly.

Anyway while we were considering the idea but also thinking of alternatives which I have to admit there are none! But while we were we saw the Vestal Destroyer come over us.

"Hey, guys! Dan's disappeared!"Runo runned in paniked.

"We saw it on the monitor."Mira said calmly.

"Is that-?"Runo gasped.

We headed up to the roof full well knowing our friend was in that spaceship.

"Dan's in that spaceship up there? Really?"Julie said.

"Yeah."I answered.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing while he's in there."Baron replied.

"Dan."Runo said worried.

"Dan might need our help."Ace replied.

"I'm with ya!"Billy agreed.

"There what are we waiting for? Let's go!"Marucho said.

"Well this isn't gonna end well."I sighed.

Marucho tripped on his face.

"Like I said."I continued.

"That really hurt."Marucho said.

One by one most of us got transported or just the ones who got an attribute energy anyway judging that not all of us were here.

"Where are we?"Mira asked.

"Hey, guys."Dan said.

"I invited only those chosen by the six ancient warriors to be bestowed with an attribute energy."Spectra explained. "Gus, prepare the dimension transporter to take us to Mother Palace."

"Yes."Gus obeyed.

"We're going to the Mother Palace."Mira questioned.

"Yeah, you really did it Dan."Elfin said.

"I played a part too, you know."Drago replied.

"Thanks for showing me the way, Dan Kuso."Spectra said walking away. "I owe it all to you, my friend."

"What is he talking about?"Drago said.

_I'll be back soon, Aelita._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note**

**This is the last in this current series which took me a while to decide so after Awakening there is no sequal to it.**

**Unless someone can convince me otherwise because I really have no idea how to continue this series and like I said the ending is going to be absolutely great or some might find it heartbreaking.**

**This is a decision that has NOTHING to do with lack of reviews or anything like that, it's my decision to stop this series going on way too long and people losing interest in it.  
**

**I still will continue my other bakugan stories though.**

**Send me a review or PM on your thoughts if you want too, I'm alright with that.  
**

**

* * *

**

**_Preview_**

_**Jaden arrives at the Mother Palace **_

_**But soon finds herself with a major loss**_

_**With the Vexos getting ever so close to activating the BT system**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: First Battle  
**_


	29. Important Author's Note!

**_Wow, it's been a while. A year to be precise._**

**_It's not that I've forgotten about it or anything but I've been busy with my own life and other stories as everyone has probably realised by now._**

**_Anyway, I've been reading over Falling in the Night and Awakening and honestly it doesn't look that great looking back on it from now so I don't always feel like writing something that I don't personally think is great._**

**_So here's the idea for you guys: I want to rewrite both of these stories in my own time. I mean rewriting of everything pretty much like the characters, changing some elements of the plot but not everything and make it darker probably. Aelita will definitely be more different and mysterious and Jesse will be in it still as I like writing him in the stories. Jaden is still undecided but if I do keep her in it, it will be in a different sense and the same goes from Alicia. I might even change the names of these characters that I have created as well so I don't step off track as well.  
_**

**_If you guys don't mind it anyway, I can either rewrite it or keep going with it but I think the rewrite would be better than the current version. So get back to me if you don't mind it. I don't think as a writer I should do something that people are gonna hate but I hope not as you guys have been amazingly supportive of my work, your opinions are very important to me. _**

**_Stardust95_**


End file.
